To the end
by Gerao-A
Summary: Lina and Gourry are off to find a bandit that has a big bounty on his head, but this bandit is very dificult to beat LG
1. The new adventure

To the end

Ramon: our new fic. Another Lina and Gourry fic, which many will enjoy.

Sunny: The Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

Alandra: we hope that you people can enjoy this new fic.

_------_

Chapter 1

_------_

We find Gourry practicing some swings on a new sword since he lost his sword of light during their fight against the Dark Star, and now Gourry needs a new sword if he wants to keep up protecting Lina.

"Ah yes, you are a magnificent swordsman, there is no question that that sword was made for you to buy dear customer." Said the blacksmith a little impassion because Gourry has been almost two hours trying to chose a sword.

"Actually it is too light, which means that the sword is too delicate and it would break easily, don't you have anything much heavier?" asked Gourry examining the sword, because swords are indeed his specialty.

"You got to be kidding me……." the Blacksmith wined.

"Damn it Gourry!" complained Lina who was more tire of waiting than the blacksmith. "Does it take so long to pick up a new sword?"

"Give me a break Lina. I was always passion when ever you were on buying some magical stuff, so don't you dare complain." Replied Gourry remembering all the times he had to wait for Lina.

"Damn, I'm surprise that you remember that Gourry!"

"Honestly Lina, what do you think I am? A Dummy?"

Lina did not respond, it would be too easy. But then she let out a deep sad sigh. "I'm really going to miss all this……." Said Lina in her mind.

"What's wrong Lina?" asked Gourry when he heard Lina's sigh.

"Oh nothing Gourry…….I'll……I'll wait for you outside." Said Lina as she left the store.

Gourry just watched her leave, but he could tell that she's been really strange, and kind of depress as well. She's been like this since their victory over the Dark Star. Gourry knows Lina very well and he can tell that there is something that is troubling her very much, but of course she won't tell him, she never tells her problems to any one, not even to him. "Lina…..what is wrong with you?"

_------_

Lina sited near a fountain, waiting for Gourry, and with a heavy heart because she has made the most difficult decision of her life. "How much every thing changed. It has been six weeks since we defeated the Dark Star in the new world, Filia is taking care of Valgarv, Amelia returned to Seilune and Zelgadiss accompanied her, it seems that he will try to find his cure there." Lina then looks up at the sky. "And I'll still traveling with Gourry, and with out his sword of Light. Funny there were once a time when Gourry lost his sword of Light and it was against the Helmaster, and I didn't care if he didn't had it anymore, after all that has happen to us back then I wanted to continue traveling with Gourry, but thanks to Xellos he got his sword back. But now….." Lina looks back down and hold up her knees. "But now things are different. Back then I didn't know that I would face the Dark star who was indeed much more powerful that Helmaster and we needed the sword back then, but now we don't have it and what will happen if we end up facing someone much more powerful than the Dark star? And will Gourry manage to survive if he doesn't have a powerful object like the sword of light with him? And worst of all I'm been having terrible nightmares about all this, seeing Gourry dying right in front of me……and it is possible that this might happen, after all I'm the one who's always attacked by Mazokus, so……so I have made this difficult decision……I'm going to separate myself from Gourry." Lina let out some tears when she said those words. "That is why we are going on this last adventure together, we are off to track down a bandit that has a height price on his head, an amazing one in fact. But don't plan of keeping that prize money to myself, which will probably surprise every one who knows me, but I'm going to give that money to Gourry. It's the least I can do for him after he put up with me and all these dangerous adventures; I'm giving it to him so that he might start a new life with out me." Lina's hands start to shake because of the difficult decision she has ever made in her life, she is going to leave the man who became a big part of her life, and she is going to leave him for his own good but with a big sacrifice in her heart.

"Lina!" called Gourry leaving the blacksmiths store and reaching for Lina.

"Gourry?" Lina got up and cleaned up her face so that Gourry could not see her tears. The last thing she wants is Gourry to see her this weak. "So you finally buy up a sword, you jelly fish?"

"Yeah, I manage to get one, but the blacksmith gave it to me free. I don't know why."

Lina sweet drooped, it seems that the blacksmith was just to tire of Gourry. "Never mind that, so lets go off going hunting on that bandit I talked about."

"What bandit?"

Lina almost fall down. "You idiot! Can't you remember anything? We are going to find a bandit that has an enormous prize on his head!"

"So we are going to be bounty hunter this time? I thought that you hated bounty hunters, Lina."

"No we are not going to be bounty hunters!" said Lina almost shouting, remembering the trouble she had in the past with bounty hunter because of Eries. "We are just going to find a bandit that has the prize of six hundred million gold coins on his head."

This was enough for Gourry to lose his balance and fall to the ground. "S-six hundred million? You got to e joking, I never thought that there was anyone with such a bounty on his head."

"But there is Gourry, and the best of all it is our old friend Prince Phill who is offering this reward."

"Prince Phill? But why?"

"I don't know Gourry, but that doesn't matter, we are off bandit hunting!"

"Wait Lina!" called Gourry with a worry voice. "If this bandit has an enormous bounty on him, don't you think that it also means that he's very dangerous?"

Lina didn't pay to much importance to that question. "Don't be silly Gourry, it hasn't been born yet the bandit that can take down the great and beautiful Lina Inverse!"

"I hope your right……"

"Now lets go Gourry!" after saying that Lina and Gourry started to walk down the streets to an inn. And this isn't any town that Lina has picked to get a new sword for Gourry. This city is just like the city of Sandria, it is full with bounty hunters and many other adventurers, so this is a perfect place to find information about the bandit that she's looking for.

_------_

Once they finally entered to an inn, Lina and Gourry noticed that it is full of swordsman and bounty hunters, some of them look like they have been in a lot of fights.

"How may I help you?" asked the innkeeper.

"We need a place to stay for the night." Said Lina.

"Your in luck young ones, we have a few rooms for today."

"Good, now can you give us some information, we are looking for a bandit."

"I see, you two are bounty hunters, are you not?"

"NO!" snarled Lina, she hates it when people mistake her for a bounty hunter.

"I figure, you two are too young to be bounty hunters. So what is the name of the bandit you seek?" asked the innkeeper in a normal voice, a voice that says that he is used of people asking him for information about bandits

"His name is……Air Jay!"

Every one of the inn gasped in horror when they heard Lina, like if they've saw a monster coming their way.

"Air Jay!" cried one of the bounty hunters.

"Air Jay is coming!" cried another bounty hunter.

And every one in the inn started to run away, like if they were running for their lives.

Only Lina, Gourry and the innkeeper stayed.

"What is their problem?" asked Gourry with a sweet droop, he never saw this kind of reaction before.

"I don't know." Responded Lina also confused herself. The only time she sees this kind of reaction is when bandits hear her name.

The inn keeper finally looks up from his table, a little terrified himself to see that it was all a false alarm. "My dear lady, don't you dare speak that name again!"

Lina looks back at the innkeeper. "Why not? You people know Air Jay?"

"Yes we do, and quite frankly, Air Jay has terrified all of us!"

"Really?" this caught Lina's curiosity. She wonders what kind of man this Air Jay character is for many people to be so afraid of him, even bounty hunters.

"Yes, he has an impressive strength, his heart is as dark as night and his evil killer eyes can even stab you to your soul!"

Lina sweet dropped. "Hold on a minute here, you people are afraid of him because of his looks?"

"No! This city was once very famous because it was over populated with bounty hunters and many adventurers, but after what happen four yeas ago, not so many bounty hunters come here any more."

"What do you mean? What happen?" asked Gourry.

"Air Jay appeared to this city with his little dog four years ago, even with the bounty that he has on his head he walked around very arrogantly like he didn't had a care in the world. So finally a group of 50 bounty hunters decided to attack him, but all 50 of them were defeated."

"All 50 of them?" asked Lina amazed, she never thought that there might be some one strong enough to take down so many men.

"Yes, but the vision of what happen that day is something that I can never get it out of my head. Many of those bounty hunters died with just a simple punch from Air Jay, some got burn alive with some kind of magic that he uses. It was horrible!" said the innkeeper in a horrified voice as he remembers what happen four years ago. "Something that I can not dare to describe it, but all I can say is that ever since that day, Air Jay passes sometimes to this city and all the bounty hunters don't even dare to mess with him, in fact just the mere mention of his name brings them fear. But of course they are acted that way because Air Jay just passed by this city just yesterday."

"He passed to this city just yesterday?" asked Lina with a grin. "Where did he go to?"

"Why do you want to know?" asked the innkeeper, avoiding responding to that question.

"BECAUSE YES!" screamed Lina with a dangerous face.

"There, there!" responded the innkeeper very quickly, pointing to the window which is showing the woods. "The last time I saw him he was walking to that road which leaves you to other cities."

"Good now show us to our rooms!" demanded Lina.

"But….but you two still want to go after Air Jay?" asked the innkeeper, looking at Lina and Gourry like if they are crazy.

"But of course!" replied Lina with her cocky face.

"When Lina gets an idea in her head there's no stopping her." Said Gourry.

"Please, you two listen to me! I beg you, reconsider your plans. Air Jay heartlessly defeated 50 men like if they were nothing but dolls. Why do you two want to risk it? What chances do you two think you have against a monster like Air Jay?"

"Because he never fought some one like Lina Inverse." Responded Lina in a mighty voice.

The Inn keeper gasped. "Lina Inverse? The famous bandit killer?"

"That's me. now show us to our rooms already!"

"Yes, yes of course." After that the innkeeper said nothing more and lead Lina and Gourry to their rooms. "Lina Inverse versus Air Jay, that would be a duel of the titans. Who can win this fight?" thought the innkeeper.

Gourry on the other hand has a concern look on his face. "I don't know why, but I have a real bad feeling about this." He thought to himself.

Lina was also concern as well. "What could have this Air Jay character beat those 50 men? It must have been a terrible show for every so that every one in this is afraid of him. But no matter, I'm going to get that reward for Gourry, and no one will stop me!

_To be continued……………_

Alandra: Air Jay is here. This character belongs to us has many knows.

Sunny: and don't miss the next chapter.


	2. Fireworks

To the end

Ramon: Another Lina and Gourry fic, which many will enjoy.

Sunny: The Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. Only Air Jay and Kiko belongs to us.

Alandra: we hope that you people can enjoy this fic.

_------_

Chapter 2

_------_

"SAY WHAT!" screamed Lina to the inn keeper, because she was just informed that Air Jay lifted the city that Lina and Gourry just arrived. "What do you mean that Air Jay left?"

"Well…..he just passed by this city, and left as he mysteriously came. We are very thankful that he did not harm us." Said the innkeeper, with a little fear in his voice.

"I don't believe it!" growled Lina. "I almost thought that I would get Air Jay, but now I'll have to stay in this town city because it is already night time and I need to rest because I've been traveling all day! So Innkeeper, get us some rooms for tonight!"

"Y-yes sir……"

"IT'S YES MADAME!"

That of course made the innkeeper hide.

"Hey calm down Lina, we can try to get him another time." Said Gourry with a silly smile.

"Shut up Gourry, I'm in not mood to hear you!" snapped Lina and walked upstairs to her room.

Gourry did not say a thing, he doesn't know why Lina is acting this way but her temper is getting worst. She is too anxious to capture this bandit, Gourry just wonders why. This bandit has an enourmes bounty on his head which would be enough for anyone to retire, it is obvious that Lina is not after this guy for the money, Lina just loves to travel to retire so soon, it is for something else something that Lina is not telling him. "Lina……"

_----_

Lina is resting in her room in her warm bed, and looking at the ceiling, She is feeling a little guilty for yelling at Gourry that way, but she did it because of the difficult decision that she made and she knows that the more time she passes with Gourry the more difficult it will be for her to say farewell to him.

This is very ironic for Lina, when she begin her first adventures she wanted to travel alone until she had meet Naga, she was a an annoying witch but Lina admits that there were times when Lina enjoyed her company but she was always competing with her, always saying that she is a much better sorceresses than Lina, always rivals and nothing more, these were one of the reasons why Lina ran away from Naga. But a year later she met up with Gourry, he was a little annoying in the beginning but he's the first one who showed that she cared with Lina, that is why she let him travel with him in the first time, and the more time she spend with Gourry the more she liked, even developed that special feeling that she doesn't want to admit it, but now she is going to leave him for his safety so that he won't end up suffering again like he did with the Hellmaster.

Lina looks up to the ceiling and lets out a small sad laugh. "I haven't separate from Gourry yet but I feel so alone." Tears start to fall down from Lina's eyes.

"Lina!" called a voice from behind Lina's door.

Lina immediately got up and wipe out her tears. "Who is it?"

"It's me Gourry!"

Lina open up the door and she was face to face with Gourry. "Hey Gourry, what's up?"

"I just heard that there is going to be some kind of party on this town tonight, lots of dancing and fireworks. I thought that you might like to come." Said Gourry with his usual smile.

Lina did not say a thing, she normally would enjoy going to a towns party but that would mean that she would have to go with Gourry, and she doesn't want to go somewhere where she can get more close to Gourry and would make her more upset about leaving him. "I don't think so Gourry, I'm not in the mood tonight."

This was not the answer that Gourry was especting, Lina would enjoy a cool party like this, and Gourry wanted Lina to come with him because she's been really upset about not getting that bandit named Air Jay, and deep inside Gourry feels that there is something that Lina is not telling him. This upsets Gourry sometime, he had hoped that after all that they had faced together Lina could trust him the enough to tell him what her problems are, this makes Gourry feels so worthless and makes him believe that he will never gain Lina's trust. But still he can not give up on her, he's her protector until the day he dies. There is another way to make Lina come to the party. "They'll have lots of food in there."

This was more than enough to gain Lina's attention. "FOOD? Then lets go!"

_-----_

Lina and Gourry passed most of the party eating, a lot two hours eating every thing. After all the food was consumed they sited on a bench, watching the fire works.

"That was some great food, wasn't it Lina?" asked Gourry, tapping his belly in delight.

"Yeah, it was." Said Lina, a little cheerful her self. And looking at the sky, watching the fireworks taking different forms, then she turns her gave at Gourry who was also watching the fireworks. Lina blushed, she doesn't know why, but this scenery kind of reminds her of their moment on the temple sand. "Say Gourry……don't you miss your sword of Light?"

"Well…… a little."

"Then why did you give it away?"

Gourry looks to the ground, with a little upset face. "It belonged to the other world. Besides, that sword causes some problems to my family, so it was best that it stayed away."

Gourry's tone kind of surprised Lina, its was kind of a sad and upset tone, this is a new side of Gourry that Lina never saw, but is certainly clear to her that Gourry also has a sad past like anyone else. "I see……I've made something that has made my sister mad, that was one of the main reasons why I decided to travel." Said Lina with the same tone of voice that Gourry used.

Gourry looked back at Lina amazed. She never told that to him that could upset her, but this could have explained why she was so scared when she got that letter from her sister. Lina could have told him little but she trusted him with her problem.

Lina herself could not understand why she told him that but she didn't care, she didn't told him much but she got out some of the weight in her back out that she's been keeping on for so long.

They remained in silence still watching the fireworks but Lina could not stop blushing, there were just the two of them on this romantic scenery, a scenery that Lina might not enjoy ever again. Suddenly Lina remembers a question that she had made to Gourry a long time ago but he had fall asleep. "Say Gourry……in your village……is there any girl waiting for you in your town? A girlfriend or something?"

Lina looks back at Gourry and find him sleeping. "What? Again? Why must he always have to fall asleep when ever I ask him this?" asked Lina with a sweet drop.

Then she looks back at Gourry with a blush and gets a litlle closer to him. "Why must he sound so cute when he's sleeping?" then she looks at his lips with one thought in her mind. "How would it be like if I kiss him?" asked Lina to herself but then she freaked out and jump out the bench. "**WHAT AM I THINKING?** There is no way I'm going to kiss Gourry! I'm not going to give my first kiss to him because……because….. Because what?" she then looks back at Gourry, with that blush still in her face.

She starts to walk to him more nervous than ever. "I……I never kissed anyone before, am I going to risk to let Gourry be my first one? Why not? He's asleep and he won't tell anyone……and I have to admit that I've been dreaming on this for a very long time, and I better take that chance because I'll never see Gourry again when we get that bandit." Lina starts to get her face closer to Gourry's, until her lips are connected with his, and Gourry's still sleeping.

After a few moments of kissing, Lina backs away with her face redder than ever. "So……this is how it feels to kiss someone? But still why do I have the felling that this is not the first time that Gourry and I ever kissed?" Wonders Lina, but she looked at the sky, admiring the fire works and waiting for Gourry to wake up, with her hand touching her lips who are still warm from the kiss she gave Gourry.

_------_

In another city, a duke know as Orchto, who is also know to be one of the most loyal supporters of Prince Phill of Seilune received a threatening message from none other than Air Jay saying that he would kill him, tonight.

Orchto was in his living room trembling in fear, he has heard of the terrible deeds that Air Jay has done in the past, and he knows that he might never get the chance of surviving this. "It's almost midnight, where is he?"

"Calm down Mr. Orchto." Said the mercenary swordsmen that Orchto has hire to be his bodyguard, it is none other than Leon, the same swordsman that Lina and Gourry have meet in the past. "I assure you that I can handle this guy, I have handled with many characters like him and none of them ever managed to defeat me."

But Leon's words did not calm down Orchto. "I could have sent a messenger to get Prince Phill but the messenger would take days, even weeks to reach Phill. What am I going to do?"

"Will you calm down?"

"You don't know who this man is! He's a real monster, no one has ever managed to defeat him."

"Well I can say that you don't know me as well!" said a voice from behind the door which has exploded suddenly and a man appeared, he has a long black hair and on the top he has a strange punk hair that it is difficult to describe, and beside him was a small little furry white dog. It is him, it is Air Jay. "If you were smart you could have hire more bodyguards, but instead you hire just one, you cheapskate!"

"AAAAAAAH!" screamed Orchto, his worst fear has come to life. "How……how did pass my guards?"

"Guards? Oh, you mean those guys who tried to stop me? How I guess they won't be here because they all have broken necks!" laughed Air jay very evilly. "I love being the bad guy!"

Leon unleashed his sword. "Hold it right there pal! You'll have to get by me first!"

"And you are?" asked Air Jay, sounding more like he was mocking Leon.

"My name is Leon. I was hire by Mr. Orchto to defeat you. And since I am at it I can collect the bounty on your head!" replied Leon.

This only made Air Jay laugh. "Did you hear this Kiko?"

"Au, Au Rufff! (yeah, what a dweeb!)" barked Kiko.

"Many tried to defeat me, but they all failed and end up in the grave." Said Air Jay directly at Leon.

"I'm getting tire of hearing you!" said Leon then he striked Air Jay with his sword. "WHAT?" gasped Leon when he saw that Air Jay put his arm up, blocking Leon's attack, and Air Jay's arm is not even wounded or anything considering the fact that he used his arm to protect himself from Leon's blade. Leon took a few steps back so that Air Jay might not try to attack him.

"Oh come on, is that the best you can do? You did not even make a scratch in my arm." Taunted Air Jay. "Come on, try a little harder, I won't even try to defend myself against your attack."

Veins started to form on Leon's forehead, he could not believe the arrogance of this guy. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Leon made another attack, this time directly at Air Jay's neck, but Air Jay did not even move when the bladed strike against his neck, in fact it did not even made any effect on Air Jay, it was just like it happen with his arm. Leon could not believe what it is happening, is this guy even normal?

"Is that the best you can do? If that is your best, I can say that you are dead!" mocked Air Jay then swigged two fingers with such speed and strength that rip out Leon's left eye.

"**AAAAAH!**" cried Leon in pain, with so much pain that he landed on the ground.

"What a crybaby!" taunted Air Jay as he saw Leon's pain, the he looks back at Orchto who was trembling in fear because of Air Jay's presence. "Now it is your turn Orchto, you who are a very loyal supported of that moron Prince Phill of Seilune."

"Is that what this is all about, Prince Phill? But you haven't fought with him in years, you haven't fought with him since his wife die! Even is I die here I'm very sure that Phill can defeat you!" said Orchto, trying to be brave even in the presence of an evil killer like Air Jay.

"Defeat me? I humiliate him and defeat him every day!" said Air Jay in an all mighty voice.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Why do you think that Phill makes the bounty on my head much bigger every year? Because I beat them all, sorcerer, bounty hunters, mercenaries, even Mazokus, all of them destroyed and defeated by me. Phill puts on an exaggerated prize on may head to make people come after me, all the ones I defeat is a humiliation to him. And now I'm going to kill one of his loyal supporters."

"No….no please……" begged Orchto, but it is too late.

Air Jay wrapped one arm around Orchto neck and the other holding Orchto head, making him break his neck and killing him instantly.

Air Jay let Orchto dead body hit the flour with an evil smirk on his face. "Oh yeah! Who's the bad guy? Who's the bad guy? Oh yeah, I rock!"

Leon saw the entire thing with his remaining eye, and for the first time in his life, he's afraid, he really underestimated Air Jay, he truly is a monster like people say he is.

"Now it is your turn!" said Air Jay with his hands covered in fire.

Leon understood that Air Jay is going to burn him alive. "**No….No, get away!**"

_To be continued…….._

Sunny: a little Lina and Gourry get together and the first appearance of Air Jay in this fic.

Ramon: things are starting to heat up. What will happen next?

Maliska: please read and review. Let us know what you think of this fic so far.


	3. The meal

To the end

Ramon: Another Lina and Gourry fic, which many will enjoy.

Sunny: The Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. Only Air Jay and Kiko belongs to us.

Alandra: we hope that you people can enjoy this fic.

_------_

Chapter 3

_------_

Right in the morning, Lina and Gourry left the city they were in and arrived to the same city where Air Jay made his attack, and they saw many medics and mane healers attending to the castle that was destroyed by Air Jay.

"What happen?" asked Lina to one of the town's people.

"Air Jay, he came to our town and killed the duke and his guards."

"What? Air Jay was here? And he killed every one?"

"Well for what I heard there was only one survivor, he's being taken care by the healers right now."

"Very well, lets go Gourry!" ordered Lina as she started to run in direction of the castle with Gourry following her.

Moments later Lina and Gourry arrived for what was left of the castle and saw that many people were still looking for survivors but it is pointless. Suddenly they notice one man who was being taking care of by a medic by putting some bandages on his head. "Hey look Gourry, isn't that Leon?"

"Why yes it is!"

They two of then went on to greet him but they became surprised to see how wounded Leon is and with bandages covering the left side of his face. "Gourry, Lina, how good to se you two quacks."

"Leon…..what happen to you?" Gourry managed to ask.

"I was hire to be one of Mr. Ortch body guards but we were attacked by Air Jay last night, he killed every one, even Mr. Ortch."

"Air Jay……" whispered Lina. " we are close to catch him.

"And he defeated you Leon?" asked Gourry a little amazed, Leon is a mercenary but he is just as good swordsman as Gourry, how can it be possible that he was defeated?

"Yes….it was a nightmare! I strike him down with a few attacks with my sword to his body but it did not even cut his flesh, in fact he just stood there like if he was hit by a spring breeze."

Now that information scared Lina, what kind of man is Air jay? "Well……look at the bright side, he at least let you live."

"Yes he let me live…….but for one purpose!" said Leon remembering the catastrophic events that happen last night.

**Flashback**

Leon stood there on the ground in fear, terrorized with what is happening right in front of him, wings of fire formed on Air Jay's back and with that the entire castle start to burn. Leon never saw anything like this, how can a human being ever do a thing like this?

Air Jay laughed as the entire house continues to burn, then he looks down at Leon and grabs him by the neck and lifts him up to the air.

Leon starts to believe that Air Jay is going to kill him now, but Air Jay's question surprised him. "You are probably wonder why I'm letting a piece of dirt like you live? This is all because I want you to do a little favor for me!"

"A……a favor?" Leon managed to ask.

"Yes. I want you to go to Seilune and tell Phill that I killed another one of his loyal supporters. And tell him to make the bounty on my head even higher, I need more victims!" said Air Jay in a despicable evil voice, then he throws Leon to the ground. "Now get out of my face! And you better hope that you never see me again, our I will kill you for real!"

After saying that Air Jay grabbed his dog Kiko, blasted the wall open and flew away.

**End of Flashback**

"I'm so ashamed to say that I've never been so afraid in my life, but after fighting a monster like Air Jay I'm glad to be left alive." Continued Leon, still shaking in fear when he remembers Air Jay.

Lina got stun when she heard Leon's story, Air Jay created wings of fire on his back? It is not a spell that Lina knows, and it is impossible for any human being to do such a thing. Lina starts to wonder if this Air Jay character is a Mazoku. "And where did he go?"

"Why do you want to know?" asked Leon, a little surprised by Lina's question.

"Where did he go?"

"You are not thinking of going after him are you? Are you crazy? Even after al that I told you, you still want to go after him? It is madness!"

"Where did he go?" asked Lina again, more impatience this time.

Leon stood in silence for a moment, but he ended up responding her. "He went to the north."

"Very well……" said Lina then turns to Gourry. "Lets go Gourry, if we hurry up we might end up catching him up."

"Alright……" said Gourry in a calm voice, but deep inside he's getting worry. This Air Jay character seems to be very troublesome, they will need very caution this time.

"WAIT!" called Leon when Lina and Gourry were about to leave. "Don't make the same mistake I did, don't underestimate Air Jay, or he will get you by surprise."

Lina and Gourry did not say anything, but they received important information about Air Jay, still not the enough about how to finish him.

_-----_

For the next couple of hours, Lina and Gourry have been walking down the road in the exact direction that Leon has indicated them.

But Lina's mind is not focus on the bandit she wants o catch, it is focus on what happen last night. She can not believe that she kissed Gourry, exactly when he was sleeping, Lina starts to wonder why she has done it, is it because she and Gourry are going to depart soon? Or because it is something she wanted to do for a very long time? But what ever the reason, Lina did not feel any better, in fact the weight in her heart just keeps getting bigger because that was a fake kiss, that was a kiss she had given, not a kiss that could be shared between her and Gourry, a kiss that could never happen because soon Lina and Gourry will no longer travel together.

"Hey Lina!" said Gourry, shaking Lina's shoulder.

"Huh? What Gourry?" said Lina, coming back to reality.

"Look!" Gourry pointed to the road in front of them which leaded them to two different trails.

"WHAT?" cried Lina. "This can not be! Now how are we going to find out where Air Jay went?"

"Can you try to use your magic Lina?" asked Gourry. "Like trying to sniff where he went to?"

Lina turns back at Gourry with an angry glare. "OF COURSE NOT! What do you think I am? A dog?"

"Maybe I can help!" said a voice behind Lina and Gourry, it is none other than Xellos.

Lina and Gourry got surprised to see the mysterious priest again.

"Xellos, what are you doing here?" asked Lina, demanding it to be more precise, she knows that every time that Xellos appears it can only means trouble.

"That is a secret!" responded Xellos with a giggle.

Black smoke started to come out of Lina's head, she is so tire of always hearing that phrase from this guy. "Ok then, then tell me what you meant that you could help us!"

"I believe that you are looking for the one called Air Jay, yes? Then all you have to do is follow that road, it will lead you to a city where Air Jay is." Said Xellos pointing to one of the trails.

"Hold on Xellos! How did you know that I was looking for Air Jay?"

"Why Lina, isn't it oblivious? The words are out that the famous Dra-mata, is looking for the famous bandit, Air Jay! You have been wandering from town to town getting information of his whereabouts."

"I see, but what do you know about this Air Jay character? Is he even human? I heard about the stuff he has made so I start to think that he's not even human."

"By the contrary Lina, he is just as human as you are. A little different, but human." After saying that Xellos despaired.

"Where did he go?" asked Gourry, looking around to see if he could find Xellos.

"No need to find him Gourry." Said Lina "Xellos is up to something."

"What makes you say that?"

"Xellos knows something more about Air Jay but he won't tell us, in fact he left before I could ask him anything else. His only purpose was to direct us right to him."

Lina's words did not calm Gourry one bit, he was already having a bad feeling when Lina wanted to hunt down this mysterious bandit, and now that Xellos appears things will probably get worst. "Lina, are you really sure you want to go after this guy?"

"What kind of question is that Gourry?" replied Lina. "I've already told you the big bounty there is on the head of this guy, that is not something I can ignore!"

"But why do you want the money Lina? Are you planning to retire so soon?"

"Of course not! No one will stop me! I have another use for the money!"

"What is it?"

"In the end you'll find out Gourry!" with this last one Lina turned her back at Gourry so that he could not see the tear that ran out of her eyes and started to walk to the road that Xellos pointed out.

Gourry just followed Lina, still worry, he really has a bad feeling about this, but no matter the odds he will continue to protect Lina, that is the soul promise that he has made to her, to protect her to the end of his days, and so he shall. No matter who Air Jay is, Gourry will protect Lina, and besides, there are a lot of things that Gourry wants to tell Lina, things that he won't tell her for fear that she might fireball him or worst, leave him.

_-----_

We find Air Jay and his dog Kiko in a restaurant which it is very popular for his dishes, that is the main reason why Air Jay wanted to eat there.

Once he reached the restaurant all the customers freaked out to see the evil outlaw in the restaurant, acting like he has done nothing considering the fact that he attacked a city just last night. Still no one wants to mess with him because they know that he's an evil killer.

"HEY YO! WAITER!" called Air Jay to one of the waiters. "Come here!"

The waiter walked to Air Jay, trembling in fear. "Y-y-y-yes?"

"_Oh Palhaço_! Why isn't any waitress serving me? A nice fine, hot, sexy waitress with big breasts serving me?" complained Air Jay.

"I…..I-I-I'm sorry sir." Apologized the waiter, but he was rewarded by a punch by Air Jay.

Air Jay laughed of what he has done, then turns to Kiko. "So Kiko, will it be the usual?"

"_Auu, Au!_ (Yes, I want one of everything!)" responded Kiko.

"Ok." Air Jay then turns to the waiter who was still on the ground. "Alright jack, I want a stew, Portuguese stew, and bring me everything on the menu!"

The waiter got up and looked at Air jay with a shock "Everything?"

"Yes, are you deaf? I want everything on the menu! And make it triple portions!"

"TRIPLE PORTIONS? You eat that much?"

"It's not for me stupid! It's for my dog Kiko who has a big appetite, now move along or I will break your face off!"

After that the waiter left to the kitchen, running away from the rage of Air Jay.

_------_

All the waiters and all the cooks started their work, preparing all the meals that Air Jay ordered.

In that moment the chef of the restaurant arrived, it is none other than Ashford, the same chef that Lina and the others helped in the past. He got curious to see that all his people are in a rush, preparing the meals like if they are preparing a meal for a king. "What is going on here?"

"Sir, Air Jay is here, and wants everything in our menus triple portions!"

"Air Jay? Who is Air Jay?" asked Ashford, wondering who this man that scared all the waiters is.

"Sir, don't you know him? He's a very dangerous outlaw."

"Outlaw huh? And how will he pay for all the meals he ask for?"

"Who cares? We have to do what he wants or else he will kill us!"

"STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING!" demanded Ashford and every looked back at him. "I will have a talk to this character myself!"

"What? No sir, are you insane? Air Jay is dangerous!"

Ashford ignored his employed and went to the dinning room to find Air Jay.

Once he got the he found Air Jay with his feet on the table. "Excuse me sir, but I must ask you to remove your feet's of the table."

Air Jay ignored Ashford's request, but he looked curiously at the chef dress out like a cowboy and having a chef's hat stuck on his cowboy hat. "Where is the meal I ordered old man?"

"And how will you pay for all the meals you have ordered?" demanded Ashford.

"Pay?" laughed Air Jay at his question. "I won't pay anything! I never paid for anything in my life and I won't start now!"

"Then I must ask you to leave!" demanded Ashford when he heard Air Jay arrogant response. "And most of all no dogs allow!"

Air Jay still remained in his place. "You must be the stupidest person around. But your in luck that I am in a good mood today, so shut up and prepare the meal I ordered!"

Ashford grunted at Air Jay's annoying arrogance. "Well I order you to leave! And take that lousy mutt with you!"

"_Grrr? GRRR? AU AU!_ (Lousy mutt? LOUSY MUTT? KILL HIM AIR JAY!)" barked Kiko.

"With pleasure, this old man is getting on my nerves!" said Air Jay as he got up to his feet.

Ashford immediately picks up his knife. "Back off boy! And get out of my restaurant, immediately!"

With an amazing speed, Air Jay swigged his hand and took Ashford's necklace, the same necklace where he has a picture of his late family.

"Hey give it back!" demanded Ashford.

"You want it come and get it!" challenged Air Jay with Ashford's necklace on his hand, challenging him to get it.

Ashford slowly reach out his hand to get it, but using extreme caution. In the exact moment whne Ashford was about to get it, the necklace burns in Air Jay's hand. "No……NO! My family!" Ashford lands on the ground seeing the ashes of his necklace falling on the ground, the last memory of his wife, his daughter, his son in law, and his dear granddaughter is gone, gone forever.

"Oh…did I burn something you like?" taunted Air Jay very coldly, and laughing of what he has done.

Ashford's eyes burned in rage and picks up his knife "DAMN YOU!" cried Ashford then he jumped to the air. "Secret Strike! Shooting Star Cleaver Slash!" and he strike Air Jay right on his neck.

But that did not hurt Air Jay, in fact, the blade of the knife did not even penetrate Air Jay's skin.

Ashford could not believe, this attack never failed him before, it always worked against sea dragons, so why doesn't work against a human being? "It is not possible!"

"You expect to slash me with your weak strength?" mocked Air Jay, then he grabbed Ashford's knife with one hand and with the other hand he grabs his arm and twists it until it is broken.

"**AAARGH!**" cried Ashford in pain and land on the ground, holding his broken arm.

"See what you get when you mess with the big men here?" taunted Air Jay as he steps with one foot Ashford's head, then he looks to the crowd who has been watching the entire scene with fear in their eyes. "Let this be a lesson experience people. Don't ever disobey the Air Jay man! Class is dismiss! But this old man has to pay the price."

Air Jay was about to kill Ashford with his own knife when he got hit with a Elmikia Lance right on his face, making him back away from Ashford. "Who has done this?"

From the front door a sorceress and her protector appeared, running to Ashford to see if he was alright.

Ashford immediately recognized two of the youngsters that he had meet a long time ago. "Lina…..Gourry……"

Lina finally found Air Jay and pointed an angry glare at for hurting an old friend of hers. "You are going to pay for this Air Jay!"

_To be continued……_

Alandra: air Jay and Lina face to face by the first time.

Ramon: the big battle will begin soon.

Maliska: read and review


	4. The Fight is on

To the end

Ramon: Another Lina and Gourry fic, which many will enjoy.

Sunny: The Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. Only Air Jay and Kiko belong to us.

Alandra: we hope that you people can enjoy this fic.

_------_

Chapter 4

_------_

For the first time ever Lina and Air Jay stand face to face, none of them say a word, until Air Jay let's out a small chuckle.

"You that that is smart boy? Coming here and challenging the all mighty Air Jay? You must have some kind of a death wish, no?"

"**BOY?**" snapped Lina. "I'm a girl!"

Air Jay blinked in confusion "A girl?" then he turns to Kiko. "A girl?"

Kiko sniffed in the air. "_Au AU, Grr au!_ (Yup she is a female human, she smells like a female human!)"

Air Jay turns back to Lina and looks at her chest. "**NO!**"he shirked"**THIS IS HORRIBLE! A women should have enormous king size breaths, long dark hair, and a body that goes AUUUUU! She is so flat chest that it is horrible!**" he continues to shirk like he has seen someone eating worms.

Every one look at Air Jay with a sweat drop, but Lina looks at him like with so much fury that she already starts to prepare a Dragon Slave to blow him up but Gourry holds her up to stop her from doing anything destructive.

Kiko cover his eyes with his paws. "_Au Auuuuu. Au au?_ (this is so embarrassing. Why must he always have to act like this every time he sees a flat chest?)"

Lina continues to struggles to make Gourry release her so that she can finish Air Jay. "Let go of me Gourry! I'm going to finish this sick pervert!"

"Lina calm down! You'll end up destroying the city!"

Air Jay forces him self to calm down and to regain his composer and looks back at Lina and Gourry. "Alright…..Alright, after just surviving of what I call the most horrifying vision of my entire life, I think it is about time for me to know what you people want from me!"

Lina meet this just 30 seconds ago and she already hates him, his comments about her figure is even worst than Naga or Gourry's put together. But Lina forced herself to calm down and put on her best grin, she was not going to let Air Jay take the best of her. "I believe that it is obvious when a bandit like you has the most enormous bounty on his head."

Air Jay keep his face calm but his fist was shaking in fury. "DON'T CALL ME A BANDIT! I am not a bandit! Bandits are insignificants! Hide themselves in the woods, robbing people with rusty swords, they are a bunch of morons with no imagination or dignity or even pride. I prefer to be called an outlaw, or even a pirate! You better remember that, miss……who are you anyway?"

"Lina, Lina Inverse!" responded Lina in an almighty pose.

The crowd gasped when they hear the name, thye never thought that they would see the Destructive Sorceress here.

Even Air Jay is impressed. "Lina Inverse……yes, I have herd about you, and all the things you have done, but I never imagined they you also be a bounty hunter considering the fact that you were once wanted as well."

"I'm not a bounty hunter!" replied Lina. "It is just that the bounty on your head is something that I can not close my eyes on……hold on here, how did you know that I was once wanted as well?"

"Hello! There were dozen of wanted posters about you and other two guys a few years ago! DUH!"

Lina and Gourry sweet dropped.

"Well never mind about that!" said Lina. "I challenge you for a fight!"

Air Jay puts on his best grin. "Perfect!"

"What do you mean perfect?" asked Lina, not liking Air Jay's reply.

"I've heard a lot about you Lina Inverse, I heard all about the things you have made."

"What can I say, I'm a big celebrity."

"I thought that you are small Lina." Said Gourry.

"Shut up Gourry!" said Lina as she punched Gourry.

Air Jay just sits back on his table and grabs his bottle of wine. "As strange it might seems Lina, you and I have a lot in common." And destroys it completely. "We are booth considerate as dangerous persons."

Lina turn her attention to Air Jay. She defiantly did not like when people consider her as evil, se knows that she's a little bad but she is defiantly not evil like Air Jay here. "I am not like you!"

Air Jay ignored her and continued. "You are known as the Destructive Sorceresses and I am considerate as the Portuguese Terminator, you are considered as the Dra-Mata and I am considerate as the King of all Outlaws. But still, you hold on a title that it deserves to be mine, all mine!"

"What title?"

"You are also known as the Enemy of all humanity! That title deserves to be mine, not yours!" said Air Jay with some jealousy n his voice.

"HEY!" shouted Lina. "I never wanted to be known has the Enemy of all Humanity! Those are just some dirty rumours that some one's been putting on me! I never wanted to be knows like that!"

"Well……you do destroy cities Lina." Said Gourry.

"Yes she destroys cities!" said Air Jay quickly before Lina ever had a chance to hit Gourry. "But of all the cities that Lina as destroyed no one was ever killed, there was never any victim! I have destroyed many cities and I leave dozen and dozens of victims! I kill a lot of people almost every day when Lina just goes out killing bandits! I'm the one who deserves that title! That is why I accept t fight you Lina!"

Gourry stand in silence and looks at Lina, true that Lina ended up destroying cities with her Dragon Slave but he never realised that there is never any one killed when she does that. She truly is kind despite what other people say, and people say that she is the enemy of all humanity? She has saved the world at least three times, why is she considerate so evil?

"I'm glad to hear that!" said Lina. "But we won't fight today. We will fight tomorrow morning at a small little ghost town about 30 miles from the north. We shall fight there!"

"Whatever. If it is tomorrow or in a day or two the result will be the same, you will lose." Said Air Jay with a smirk. "If I were you I would enjoy the remaining time you have left!"

Lina narrowed her eyes, this guy is just as arrogant as Garv, maybe even more. "Has anyone ever told you that you are so arrogant?"

"Arrogant, huh? Well baby, tomorrow you will find out that I have all the reasons of the world to be arrogant!" after saying that Air Jay looks back at Kiko. "come on Kiko, let's eat some place else."

"_Au, Au!_ (Well, alright!)" And Kiko follows Air Jay out of the restaurant.

But before he could leave, Air Jay turns to the crowd and points at Ashford who was sited in the ground next to Gourry. "And you people better leave the guy right over there, right on that spot where he is, because I will be back to finish him off because if I come to find out that he is not here, I will destroy this city and kill every one!" he threatened.

"Hey you talking Hair ball!" spaded Lina, she knows that Air Jay is doing all this to upset her. "Leave these people alone the fight is between you and me!"

Air Jay turns his head at Lina. "I know baby, but it is so much fun when someone's life is on the line here. I'll see you tomorrow." After saying that, Air Jay left with his dog Kiko.

"He's so arrogant that annoys me!" said Lina, really not liking Air Jay. "I'm going to love blowing him with a Dragon Slave."

"But why did you put on the fight for tomorrow morning Lina?" asked Gourry. "You could take him out right now."

"I know Gourry, but after all that I have heard about this Air Jay guy, I decide to use caution and put this fight in a territory that I know." Lina then turns on to Ashford. "Right now we better help him out, he's really wounded."

"Right."

Lina kneeled down ready to perform a healing spell on Ashford.

"Hold it right there!" demanded one of the town's people. "You can not help him! If we help him Air Jay will kill us all!"

Lina could not believe in what she is hearing, these people are taking Air Jay's threat seriously. "Now come on, don't tell me that you guys are taking seriously that Air Jay……"

"You are saying that because you don't know Air Jay!" said another one of the town's people. "We saw the way he works and he is unmerciful beyond imagination, so leave Ashford right were he is!"

"But……but Ashford is one of you people." Said Gourry. "He's a citizen of your town."

"Yes, but it is more worthy to save the life of an entire city, even if it means to sacrifice one of us!"

"How can you people say that!" yelled Lina, she has been in this town once but she never thought that these people were such cowards. "You people saw what happen here and you obey Air Jay. How can you people do that?"

"Say what you want little girl, but you never saw what Air Jay is capable of doing." Replied another man.

"We have no choice but to act like this because there is no one who can beat Air Jay" continued another guy. "So leave Ashford where he is!"

"Take him to my place!" said an old man with long bear, and with out a right arm.

"Who are you?" asked Lina.

"My name is Urnt, I'm the healer of this city. Take Ashford to my place that I will heal all his wounds."

"Alright!" with out any delays Gourry picks up Ashford.

"Hey what are you doing!" some of the towns people ran to Gourry to stop him, but they were intercepted by Lina who used a Mega Branda to stop them.

"Back off!" she demanded. "You people have guts to stop Gourry from helping one of your own but you are gutless to help when one of your own needs you?"

The town's people started to leave, but on the way they made some comments. "Meddling kids, putting their noses in other peoples business." "For them is indifferent if we get killed."

"I can not believe what big cowards they are!" growled Lina.

"You have to forgive them, they have been in a difficult time because of Air Jay." Said Urnt. "Bring Ashford to my home."

_----_

In another restaurant.

We find Air Jay and Kiko eating.

"_Au au, auuuu? Au au? _(So tell me Air Jay, what did you accepted to fight that Lina girl? Have you forgotten that you were hire to kill a person?)" bark Kiko.

"Relax, Kiko." Said Air Jay as he took a bite of his chicken wing. "we still have time. Besides, I've been wishing of fighting Lina Inverse for quite some time now. It is time for me to be known as the Enemy of all things!" after saying that Air Jay let out an evil laugh which could be heard thought out the entire city.

_To be continued……_

Alandra: the battle is almost on.

Maliska: so what do you people think of this fic so far? Please R and R.


	5. Last night toghter

To the end

Ramon: Another Lina and Gourry fic, which many will enjoy.

Sunny: The Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. Only Air Jay and Kiko belong to us.

Alandra: we hope that you people can enjoy this fic.

_------_

Chapter 5

_------_

Lina and Gourry accompanied Urnt to his home and they putt Ashford to the a bad where Urnt could cast a healing spell on him.

Lina and Gourry were waiting on the living room.

"I can not believe how these people are so cowards!" said Lina in an angry tone. "They were wiling to let Ashford die because Air Jay told them so!"

"Be calm with them." Said Urnt entering the living room. "They have a bad history with Air Jay.

Lina and Gourry got up when Urnt appeared.

"How is he doing?" asked Lina

"He will be alright but he got a real bad beating. I believe that by morning he will be walking again." Responded Urnt. "For what I heard you challenged Air Jay. Very foolish of you."

"WHAT?" shouted Lina. "Didn't you saw what happen? Air Jay beat Ashford so badly and no one would want to help him. Ashford is an old friend of mine, I can stay down when a friend of mine is on trouble."

Urnt didn't say anything, he just sits on the couch. "Its very rare to find someone like you, Lina Inverse. But like I said this town, like many others, have bad history with Air Jay, he came to this town and caused many problems and destructions, and he killed so many people in a way that every one is afraid of him."

"I see." Said Lina remembering her last days when she remembers what people keep saying about Air Jay. "But why would Air Jay come to this place?"

"Because of our dragon cuisines, even that caught the attention of an outlaw like Air jay."

"But why won't the kings of this kingdom send their soldiers to get Air Jay?" asked Gourry.

"They've send it, Air Jay killed them all in a blink of an eye." Said Urnt very difficultly, remembering a very painful memory.

"Were you one of those soldiers?" asked Lina.

"No." responded Urnt holding his missing right arm. "I was a travelling sorcerer like you, very arrogant and very proud, until I came to this very city with a group of bounty hunters to catch Air Jay, but he defeated us all, every one got killed but me, Air Jay just cut my right arm, he let me live so that I could tell Prince Phill what happen. He was just 16 years old that time and he scared me haft to death, since that day I gave up being a travelling sorcerer and decided to retire and I became this town's healer."

Lina did not know what to say, she's been on the road for so long but she never hear of Air Jay and all the things he has done, she just wonders why. "Well Air Jay will have a different opponent this time, he's going to face Lina Inverse! I will get him and collect the bounty on his head!"

"Say what?" shouted Urnt. "After all that I say to you, you want to face that monster? Please don't make the same mistake I did, I came after Air Jay because of the bounty as well, I totally underestimated him."

"I will get him! I have faced many dangerous journeys in my life, and I always came out victorious. I will get the bounty on Air Jay's head and I will make him pay for what he has done to Ashford!" said Lina very determinate.

"There is nothing that you can say that might convince her. Once she gets an idea on her head she can't take it out." Said Gourry.

Urnt looks at Lina deeply on the eyes, he can tell there is something different about this girl. "I see, it isn't about the money that you are after Air Jay, it something else, a pure wish. You are different from me Lina, you are not going after Air Jay by your greed, I wish you good luck. But be careful with his intense desire for battles and the coldness which he operates things, he is full of surprises. Remember all theses things and you might survive."

Lina nodded her head. "I will survive, I will defeat Air Jay."

Gourry did not say a thing but he heard carefully what Urnt said, Lina has a pure wish about getting Air Jay, this made Gourry feel very worry, the last time Lina had a pure wish was when she got possessed by the Lord of nightmares to save him.

_-----_

_Night time_

We find Kiko returning to the room he and Air Jay shared after he ate up all the food of the kitchen. "_Au Au Au_. (That was good food.)"

When he got in the room he finds Air jay in his underwear and surrounded by six women wearing a towel around them, the entire place looks like a harem. "_GGrrrr au?_ (Damn Air jay, six at the same time?)"

"What can I say? I'm irresistible to women!" said Air jay in a cocky tone. "I love being the bad guy."

"_Au au ruff auu?_ (Shouldn't you pre preparing your self for the fight you have tomorrow against Lina Inverse?)

Air jay just picks up a bottle of wine and drinks it a little. "Relax I can beat her easily."

"_Au, au ruff, auu!_ (Don't be so fast on judging, for what we heard she is responsible for the deaths of powerful Mazokus like the Hellmaster and Garv, she's not the destructive sorcerer for nothing!)"

"Yes, I have already heard about it, but they are just mazokus, mazokus feed on negative energy if they get any positive energy they get weak and die. Lina Inverse hasn't fought anyone like me, but it is true that she is very powerful and I am more than anxious to fight her. In the end if she proves to be just another weakling……..well, we all have to die sometime, right?"

_-----_

In another inn where Lina and Gourry are staying, Lina is in her room already in her pyjama, putting the final touches of her letter, Lina was never a good appreciator of letters they always gave her terrible news and this one is another example of it, she took at least 3 days to complete this letter.

Lina let out a deep sigh and looks up to the ceiling. "Alright, let's review my plan here. After I capture Air Jay, me and Gourry will bring him to Seilune, when we get there the soldiers will probably tell us to wait so that they might get Prince Phill or Amelia, by that time I will give this letter to Gourry with the instructions for him to give it to Phill, I will invent some excuse saying that I must go to the bathroom or something of the kind but I am actually running away. By the time Phill arrives I'll be way gone, very far, far away." Lina then looks down to her letter and starts reading what she had wrote.

_Dear prince Phill._

_By the time you start reading this I'll be way far away. I bring with me the bandit you've been after for so very long time, and of course I want the reward you've putted on him but I want you to give it to Gourry._

_Gourry, if you are starting to read this letter I want you to take the reward for your self and please don't come after me. We have been in so many adventures and I always putted you in a lot of danger, and now that you lost your sword of light you will be in even more danger if you continue with me, don't get me wrong I think that you are the greatest swordsman in the world but I just don't want you to get involved in my messes anymore. So please take the reward and start a new life where you can be happy, get married and have a bunch of your kids. These are my wishes Gourry, please respect them._

_So Gourry I say farewell to you, you have always been a kind and loyal friend to me, and I will always treasure our friendship. _

_You will always have a special place in my heart_

_Your sorceress friend._

_Lina Inverse._

Lina let out a few tears when she finished reading her letter. She feels a big weight and pain when she thinks more and more about her plan of leaving Gourry for his own good. "Oh Gourry……" She never wanted to admit it but she has a very deep secret feeling for the blond swordsman, a feeling that has been held back for the fear of rejection and for the terrible incident she faced in the hands of Hellmaster.

"Lina!" said a voice from behind Lina's door, it's Gourry.

Lina immediately cleans up her tears. "Wait a minute Gourry." and hides her letter in one of the magical pockets of her cape and goes to the door acting normally.

When she opened the door she saw a very worry Gourry. "Hey Gourry, what's up?"

"Lina……can I come in?" he asked.

"Well sure come in." she said letting Gourry in, wondering what is wrong with him.

Once he got in he let out a small sigh and turns to Lina. "Lina……why are you so obsessed about going after this guy?"

"Are you an idiot? I've already told about the big money there is bout catching this guy, and I want it!" replied Lina.

"But Lina, there is something else, isn't it? You are not just after this guy because of the money, Urnt said that you have a pure motive to go after Air Jay and I can tell he's right."

"Oh yeah? What makes you say that?"

"I've travelled with you for quite sometime Lina, I can tell when you are in it for the money or not. So tell me Lina, why are you after Air Jay?"

Lina did not say a thing, but she never thought that Gourry would come to her asking for the reason of why she's after Air Jay, but she can not tell him. "You will find out in the end Gourry."

"But why won't you tell me Lina? Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do Gourry!" she answered immediately and sincerely. "But trust me on this Gourry, you will find everything in the end, and it's really for the best."

Gourry remained in silence for a moment. "Well………I am a little worry here Lina, after everything we heard about this Air Jay guy, I'm starting to think that he will not be a very easy opponent to defeat."

"Hey relax Gourry! We faced Mazokus, evil copies, Darklords, bandits, bad sorceresses, you name it and we did it. We beat them all, so I'm sure that we will defeat Air Jay, easily." Said Lina in her usual optimist attitude, an attitude that always calmed and assured the gang of their victory when they were in difficult situation."

That was enough to calm Gourry. "Well……if you say so Lina." Said Gourry with a smile. "And no matter the problems or the difficulties Lina, you can always count on me. Like I promised you Lina, I will protect you, forever."

Lina blushed when he said that. "yeah…ok. You better go to sleep now Gourry, we have a big day tomorrow."

"Ok." Said Gourry then he left Lina's room.

Lina sits on her bed with tears falling down her cheeks. "No Gourry…….you won't protect me forever." She sobbed, letting her tears continuing to fall.

_-------_

The day finally came, Lina and Gourry arrived to the ghost city they have agreed to fight in with Air Jay.

"You know, this city seems quite familiar." Said Gourry, looking around the ghost town.

Lina almost feel on the ground when Gourry said that. "Gourry, don't tell me that you have forgotten about this town? We have been here before when we had that problem with Rezo!"

"Really?"

Lina sighed, it is hopeless to try to make him remember. But she remembers this place very well, she and Zelgadiss have fought some of Rezo's minions here and Gourry came in time to save her from a mazoku that Rezo summoned to kill them all. And most of all it was in this town that she found out that Gourry held the powerful Sword of light, she had a very impressive battle in this town and that is why she wanted to fight in this town, she had fought here once and she has the advantage of knowing this town inside out and most of all no innocent will get hurt.

Minutes later Lina and Gourry arrived to the centre of the city where Air Jay is waiting for them.

Air Jay looks at them and let out a sinister chuckle "Its about time! And here I thought that you got chicken out."

"You don't know Lina, you talking hair ball!" shouted Gourry.

Air jay twitched and glared angrily at Gourry. "Talking hairball? I'm going to kill him!"

"Gourry…." called Lina looking at Gourry. "This is my fight, a fight which I challenged Air Jay for, so no matter what happen I don't want you to interfere. Understand?"

Gourry didn't say anything, but he sure did not like Lina's tune, its like she's is taking this just a way off too personal, but he decide to be very quiet and obey her, he doesn't want to get her upset over him. "Sure Lina…….anything you say."

"Thanks Gourry." and Lina walks to her adversary.

Air Jay just smirked. "Its about time you are done dating, didn't you guys gave your sweet love last night?"

Lina blushed furiously "This is none of your business, you pig!"

Air Jay laughed at her reaction. "Do you know that you are lucky? In a matter of second you will be eliminated by the strongest man of the world."

"Well yuppie!" replied Lina sarcastically. "You are really the most arrogant guy I've ever meet!"

"And I have also told you that I have good reasons to be arrogant." Replied Air jay with his eyes releasing a small fire glow. "I have heard that you have helped the Seilune family and their Kingdome because of some Mazoku attack."

"How do you know that?"

"I heard rumours but I never knew if they were true, but now that I see that they are I will truly enjoy killing you for helping the Seilune family!"

"What is your problem with the Seilunes?" asked Lina very curious to see how Air Jay reacted so furiously by knowing that Lina helped Amelia and her family when it was that incident with Kenzel and Mazenda.

"That is a personal matter." Responded Air Jay with a serious look. "All you need to know is that I'm going to kill you and I will be known as the enemy of all living things!"

Lina grinned. "You are so naïve. I have faced foes much stronger than you, and they all said that they would kill me, but they are the one who ended up defeated and destroyed. And with you it will be the same!"

Air Jay just chuckled sinisterly "You think that you can beat me? Poor imbecile, even if you trained for years or even centuries I will always much stronger than you!"

Lina sighed and puts a hand on her forehead. "Man you are really the most arrogant guy I ever meet!"

"Enough talk!" demanded Air Jay then he grabs a big piece of rock on the ground "When this rock hits the floor, it will be the start of this fight."

"Very well!"

And Air Jay throws the rock to the air. Booth he and Lina are waiting for the rock to fell so that the fight can start and they can beat each other.

_To be continued……_

Alandra: the fight will at last begin.

Ramon: more stuff coming up soon, a big fight is on the way.

Maliska: please R and R.


	6. Round One

To the end

Ramon: Another Lina and Gourry fic, which many will enjoy.

Sunny: The Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. Only Air Jay and Kiko belong to us.

Alandra: we hope that you people can enjoy this fic.

_------_

Chapter 6

_------_

Its seems like an eternity for the rock to fall down to the ground, Lina and Air Jay are patiently waiting for it to feel so that they can start their fight, only Gourry is the one who feels that has he's the one starting a difficult fight of his own, he promised to let Lina battle this monster on her own, forcing him to negate his job as a protector, but what worries him the most is all the rumours that came out of this Air Jay guy, he seems to be a very bad seed indeed but Lina seems very confident that she can beat him and of course Gourry trust her, she faced many dark lords and she always got up victorious but there is a terrible feeling in Gourry saying that something really bad is going to happen.

And finally the rock falls to the ground, booth Lina and Air Jay charged against each other.

"AAAH!" cried Air Jay and he got ready to throw a punch at Lina, but she blocked the attack by kicking his hand, then throws another kick at Air Jay's face making him fly to the air.

Lina took that chance to create a spell. "**ELMIKIA LANCE!**" and she throws it at Air Jay, hitting him hard and making him fall to the ground, defeated and wounded.

Gourry blinked in amaze. "It's over? That guy was nothing but a pushover."

Lina clapped her hands. "It hasn't been born the bandit that can defeat the Beautiful sorceress, Lina Inverse."

"Don't underestimate me, Lina Inverse." Said Air Jay with no wounds in him, only his clouts are all dirty.

Lina looks at him surprised; he got hit with an Elmikia Lance and he hasn't a single scratch in him? How is it possible? "You recover very quickly; I'm amazed that you managed to resist a spell like the Elmikia Lance."

" _És uma parvalhona!_" replied Air Jay.

"What?"

"I said _És uma parvalhona.´_" repeated Air Jay.

"**Speak English!**" ordered Lina with veins forming in her fist.

"I said that you are a dork! And for the last time, I'm not a bandit, I'm an outlaw!" reminded Air Jay with his grin, a grin that irritates Lina.

"I'm going to enjoy removing that smirk on your face. **MEGA BRAND!**" the spell hit Air Jay so hard that made crash against a house, demolishing it real good. "HA AHhAH! Take that!"

"No way could anyone survive that!" said Gourry walking to Lina.

"There is no bandit, or outlaw, or what ever Air jay likes to call himself, that can stand in a fight against Lina Inver……" Lina was interrupted when Air Jay suddenly appears right in front of Lina's face. "WHAT? How did you survive?"

"Lina Inverse, I have nothing to say, except this: **BUURRR!**" burped Air Jay right on Lina's face.

"GROSSE! You are such a pig!" cried Lina, this is the most stinky stuff anyone has ever done to her.

"That is what some people call me all the time." Joked Air Jay.

"Oh man, he's really going to get it now." Said Gourry.

An angry aura surrounds Lina, and Gourry backed away in fear. "No one burps on Lina Inverse's face and lives to tell the tale!"

"Ohhh, I'm so scare!" mocked Air Jay, but he was immediately rewarded with a big punch on the face, a strong punch which made Air Jay fly to the air.

Lina then grabs his legs and throws Air Jay against the wall and kicks Air Jay right on the face. She then grabs his hair and throws Air Jay to the air. "**BLAST ASH!**" shouted Lina and the dark spell hits Air Jay making him land on the ground.

Air Jay slowly lifts his head up, even with the beating he's been getting he still has a big smirk on his face.

Lina ray winged to the air and prepares another spell "**DAMU BRAS!**" and dozen of red spell hits on Air Jay, creating a big explosion when each one hit him bad.

After that Lina lands to the ground softly. "Well that's that, I doubt that he can get up after an attack like that."

"Are you sure?" asked Air jay emerging from the smoke.

Lina gasped when she heard Air Jay's voice, once again he comes out with out a scratch, Lina starts to get worry, and how can she beat this guy who just won't stand still? "Man, you are even worst than the roaches!"

"HEY!"

"Alright then, time to end this!" Lina put her self in position to prepare another big spell "Let's see you get out of this! **FIREBALL!**"

The Fireball flew directly at Air Jay, and he just puts his arm in front making the fireball hit it, at the exact moment that the fireball hit the arm, he absorbed the fireball into his skin. "What a rush!"

Lina almost let her jaw fall the ground, she never saw anything like this, she saw Mazokus resisting fireballs but she never saw anyone absorbing a fireball. "Who the heck are you? Are you some kind of a mazoku?"

Air Jay didn't like that question, he hates when people compare him with Mazokus. "Of course not! They get strong when absorb negative emotions from the humans but they weak as a sick kitten when they get positive emotions, heck they even get weak when they hear a love song! I would never be a part of a demons who have such a ridicules weakness!"

Lina hates to admit with Air Jay here, but he's right, she remembers the times when Amelia sings loves songs to Xellos and he gets so weak. But still…… "If you are not a Mazoku, then how did you absorb my fire ball?"

Air Jay puts on a smirk. "What does it matter to you? You are going to die now!"

Lina puts her self in a fighting position planning her next move. "You really think that I would just let you kill me like that? You don't know who I am but let me show you! **FLARE ARROW!**"

The faming arrow hits Air Jay and he absorbed it like he did with the fire ball. "Didn't you learn that I…."

Air Jay was silent when Lina kicked him on the face and making him bleed on the face. Lina took that chance to punch Air Jay on the guts, making him land on one knee, "**MEGA BRAND!**" Lina shoot the spell on Air Jay making him fall on the ground and crashing against a wall.

Smoke started come out of the tracks that Air Jay made on the ground because of falling victim of Lina's attack.

Lina cleared out of the sweet of her forehead. "Man that has got to be it! I bashed him good this time, not even a bandit could survive this."

"Way to go Lina!" cheered Gourry as he ran to Lina.

Lina lifted her thumbs up. "All too easy, that dork still need to eat a lot of soup if he hopes of ever beating the great, famous Lina Inverse." She then narrowed her eyes when she saw that Gourry suddenly stop and looked to the ground in shock, Lina turns around to see Air Jay already on his feet. "Darn It! I hate stubborn guys! Why can't they just fall down?"

Air Jay just cleared out his mouth full of blood and looks back at Lina with an evil smirk and a sinister chuckle "No one has ever made me bleed before, my sincere congratulations! Now I understand why you are so famous, your power is extraordinary!"

"I'm glad to see that crap head of yours finally understand that!" Replied Lina in her usual mighty tone. "You are facing the Genius of sorcery, Lina Inverse!"

"That is why I'll make sure that I'll be gentle on you when I kill you!"

Lina sighed. "He's still so arrogant, doesn't he sees that he can't win this fight!" she then looks up at Air Jay "Thanks for the care ness but you should be worry about you! You are facing the powerful and beautiful Lina Inverse, I fought many Mazoku Dark Lords and I beat them all, you are no dark lord but you'll be another one added on my list!"

"Bu the contrary, you'll be the one added on my victim list!" said Air Jay with a smirk but with a very scary voice.

_----_

Unknown to the two fighters is that they are being secretly watched by many people from Ashford's town, even they got curious to see if Lina can beat Air Jay.

"Lina been giving Air Jay a run for his money!" said the towns people nº56.

"Are you kidding?" asked towns people nº 14. "Look at Air Jay! He's still up with no wound on his body, and look at the grin on his face, he must be really sure of himself."

"So what are we going to do? Are we going to help Lina?" asked towns people nº45.

"Are you suicidal?" snapped towns people nº67. "If we do that Air Jay will kill us all! The best thing that we can do is to find Ashford and give him to Air Jay!"

"But we can't find Ashford!" cried towns people nº19. "He ran away yesterday and we can't find him! We are doomed!"

"Damn that Ashford, we will all die because of him!" cursed towns people nº5.

_----_

Air Jay and Lina never leave their stare at each other, being prepare for any attack that one another can throw.

In that moment Air Jay's eyes start to glow and a sphere of fire started to surround Air Jay, a sphere that release an impressive energy, an energy that already started to create cracks from the nearby houses walls, some even started to fall down. And the ground started to shake and pieces of the ground started to fly away to the sky, even some big rock started to fly.

"What's he doing?" asked Gourry trying to get his balance because of the earthquake that Air Jay is making.

Lina never left her eyes on Air jay, she knows that he's trying to impress her by using these mind games, but Lina already faced many foes that try this same tactic, the trick here is to not to let them control the situation.

Suddenly the grounds stops to shake and Air Jay's sphere despairs and all the rock that flew to the air felled down. "Are you now ready for the big Rumble?"

"Yes I am!" replied Lina with that confident looks on her. "And let me tell you that your little magic show didn't impress me one bit! It tames much more than that to impress Lina Inverse!"

Air Jay unleashed a sinister chuckle "But it will be getting better, Lina Inverse! Because this time I'm going to fight for real!"

_To be continued….._

Sunny: this fight is far from over.

Ramon: the fight continues on the next chapter.


	7. Round Two

To the end

Ramon: Another Lina and Gourry fic, which many will enjoy.

Sunny: The Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. Only Air Jay and Kiko belong to us.

Alandra: we hope that you people can enjoy this fic.

_------_

Chapter 7

_------_

The two fighters remained in their places and in silence, waiting for each other to make their move, Lina didn't like this, Air Jay's is still having his grin considering the fact that he's been getting his butt kicked, it's like he's not been fighting for real so far.

Air Jay took one step forward. "What is the matter why don't you attack? Must I attack first? Alright then!" and he runs at all speed to Lina and punches her right on the face, making her fly to the air.

"Lina!" cried Gourry when Lina got punched.

Air Jay jumped to the air and grabs Lina by the leg and throws her to the ground. "Kiss the floor! He, he, he!"

Lina started to get up a little slowly, she never received a treatment like, but this did not scare her, it made her angrier. "You'll pay for this, you talking hair ball! **ELMIKIA LANCE!**"

The spell marched against Air Jay, but he pressed his fist to the ground "KATRAPUMB!" and an enormous explosion came from the flour, blocking Lina's Elmikia Lance.

The block greeted an explosion which made a lot of smoke. "Darn it where is he?"

"Here!" Air Jay appeared from the smoke and throws more punches and kicks at Lina, making it impossible for her to resist.

_-----_

The towns people just remained hidden, not even daring to take part of this fight.

"I knew this was going to happen." Said towns people nº9 "Lina is going to die!"

"Maybe we should start finding Ashford so that Air Jay won't kill us in the end!" said towns people nº17.

_-----_

Lina landed on her knees, she never saw a thing like that, and he was truly faking his fight against her so that he might study her. "Darn you!"

"Remember when I said that I was going to be gentle with you? I lied!" taunted Air Jay and lifts a finger up and it starts to burn. "Let me show you my own version of a fire ball." And points his finger at Lina and a fire ball came out.

BOOM

Lina managed to escape from the attack but just barely but still she keeps on her grin. "So you have been just toying around so far? Good, that means that this fight can start for real! **MEGA BRANDA!**"

Air Jay jumped to the air to escape the attack, something that Lina was expecting. "Good!" and she lifts her hand to the air "**GAINASA!**" and an electric power surrounds Lina and an enormous electric magic ball goes at full speed to Air Jay.

"What are you doing?" asked Air jay when the attack goes to him, he lifts his hand to grab the attack but in the exact moment when he grabbed the spell he received an enormous electric explosion and lands on the ground, creating a big explosion as he does.

Lina lands on her knees sweating all over. "Man I'm sure glad that over."

"Lina…." Sighed Gourry in relief, that Air Jay character has proved to be one strong SOB.

He was about to go to Lina when he starts to feel the ground shaking.

"What? What's going on?" asked Lina as she immediately got up.

The ground continues to shake and some houses starts to sink to the ground or exploding with small Geysers that emerge from the grounds.

Lina had her mouth wide open, she never saw anything like this. Suddenly an explosion of hot boiling lava emerges right next to Lina and from all the lava comes out Air Jay, his entire body is covered with lava which it doesn't seem to bother him one bit.

"Yo babe, let me ask you something. Was that attack suppose to hurt me?" taunted Air Jay who seems to be more fresh than ever.

Gourry just could not stop shaking, Air Jay came out of the ground with Lava all over his body and that does not seem to disturb him one bit, what kind of man is Air Jay.

"You must be a Mazoku!" shirked Lina. "No human being could call on Lava like that, and most of all he could not survive on it!"

"I have very special resources, but you will that out in hell when you meet my other victims!" and creates some kind of ninja star of fire. "**ESTRELA!**" and throws it at Lina.

"AAAH!" screamed Lina as she dodged the attack, but the Estrela hits a house, cutting it in haft. "Oh my Gosh!"

"Don't turn your back on me!" Air Jay grabs Lina from the back of her head, throws her to the air and kicks her to make her crash against a wall.

"Lina!" cried Gourry.

Lina immediately gets up to restart the fight.

"Do you have some kind of death wish?" asked Air Jay with an arrogant tone. "Don't you see that you can't beat me?"

Even hurt Lina puts on her usual grin. "Believe me, in another moment I would be very far away from here, but I am not the kind of person to run away in the middle of a fight."

"Bravo, I like your spirit!" congratulated Air Jay, still in an arrogant tone. "But you must know your limits."

"I'm so sick and tire of hearing you! **DIEM WING!**" the powerful blast of wind hits Air Jay but he hasn't move one inch.

Then Lina tries another spell "**ZELAS GOTO!**" and a giant Jellyfish appears and wraps his tentacles around Air Jay. "I got you now!"

Air Jay just smirks then lets out a battle cry and his body gets surrounded by fire and launches an impressive body blast that destroys the Jellyfish, or better say it he burns it until is nothing but ashes.

Lina gasped when Air Jay did that, she is really getting desperate about all this, it is like facing Garv all over again.

Air Jay noticed that Lina is really desperate here. "So what is the matter? Afraid of me?"

Lina glared furiously at Air Jay, he's enjoying torturing her like this and Lina totally hates it. "**Never!**" and she gives Air Jay a big kick on his face, a very strong kick but that did not have any effect on him.

"Was I suppose to say ouch´?" joked Air Jay and throws another punch at Lina, making her fall to the ground.

Gourry on the other hand is feeling very worthless, he knows that he has promised Lina not to interfere in this fight but he's feeling so impudent to see Lina taking this beating by herself.

Air Jay garbs Lina by the hair and lifts her up. "So sorry girl, but it is over!" and wraps his arms around Lina and performs her a bear hug squeezing her good.

"**AAAAH!**" cried Lina in pain as Air Jay continues to squeeze her.

"It's all over Lina, when you die I will finally be known as the enemy of all things!" said Air Jay as he squeezes Lina even more strongly.

"**AAAAHHH!**" cries Lina more louder that even blood starts to come out of Lina's mouth.

Gourry's body starts to shake in fury, there is Lina fight for her life against a evil creature like Air Jay and he's just staying where he is and just stand there and watch? What kind of protector am I? He asked himself and remembering that night when he said that he would protect Lina for the rest of his life, he is falling that promise, and he's letting the woman that he loves risk her life against a monster like Air Jay, this is like the time where Lina was possessed by the Lord of Nighmare, a horrible experience that Gourry never wants to experience again but watching Lina suffering like this brings back those horrible memories to Gourry.

Gourry just could not take it anymore, he unleashes his sword and runs directly at Air Jay. "**ENOUGH! LET HER GO!**"

"Huh?" Air Jay finally looks at Gourry running his way ready to strike him down.

He dodges the attack but he ended up releasing Lina.

Gourry stands in front of Lina so that Air Jay doesn't try to attack her.

Lina gasps for air for a moment then finally looks at Gourry. "Gourry, you jellyfish…..I told you not to interfere."

"I know Lina, you can fireball me or even Dragon Slave me later if you want but I am going to help you now." Said Gourry very seriously, not looking at Lina.

"Gourry please, be reasonable for once in your life and……"

"**Don't insist Lina!**" shouted Gourry.

Lina's in shock, Gourry never shouted to her before, he really must have had when he saw Lina being mistreated by Gourry like that.

"I'm going to help you Lina whether you like it or not. We have always been together in the fights and we'll be together now!" said Gourry holding his sword more firmly.

Lina didn't want Gourry to help her, it would feel weir to be helped by the same man she is going to give all the money of the reward to but she has to admit that Air Jay is very strong and she can not defeat him by herself. Besides she and Gourry always worked together to defeat their foes, so it is best that they work together one last time. "Alright Gourry, but after this you will pay me dinner!"

Gourry has been missing hearing that even if it just passed a few minutes; it made him feel more relief to see that Lina is still herself even against a maniac like Air Jay.

Lina gets up to her feat to face Air Jay. "Alright Air Jay, this time you'll face both of us!"

Air Jay remained in silence for a moment then he starts to laugh. "You dorks makes me laugh!"

"What's that?" demanded Lina and Gourry.

"Do you people expect to impress me by making it a handicap fight? Sorry to tell you this but even if it is two against one you guys can not beat the all mighty Air Jay!"

"Poor fool." Replied Lina with a smirk. "You still don't know who we are! We have faced many dangers and many powerful foes and Dark lords in past and we always defeated them, so it is a matter of time before we beat you good!"

"You may have faced many dark lords in the past, I respect that." Said Air Jay in his own arrogant way then he points angry glares at Lina and Gourry. "But the one thing I can not stand here is to be underestimated like this. I am the strongest man in the world and I'm going to show that to you!"

Lina and Gourry put themselves in fighting positions.

And Air Jay runs directly at them so fast that Lina and Gourry can not even see him. And Air Jay punches Lina and Gourry at the same time, making them fall to the ground.

Both Lina and Gourry got up on their feet immediately, but still shocked of how good Air Jay is.

"Unbelievable, he's really fast." Thought Gourry.

"How can one man be so fast?" Thought Lina. "This speed is not normal from a human being! Who is this man?"

Air Jay just lets out a sinister chuckle "Now you see why I must not be underestimated! It is complete suicide, but of course it is already a suicide to face me!"

"Say's you!" growled Lina. "This is just getting started!"

"Good, good!" said Air Jay in a very sinister voice. "I just hope that your guys are much better than my past adversaries."

To be continued……..

Sunny: now Lina and Gourry are going to face Air Jay. Will they'll be able to beat him this time?

Ramon: the fight will continue but this time it will be two against one, let's see how the rest will work out.

Malieks: please read and send us your reviews, pretty please.


	8. Round Three

To the end

Ramon: Another Lina and Gourry fic, which many will enjoy.

Sunny: The Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. Only Air Jay and Kiko belong to us.

Alandra: we hope that you people can enjoy this fic.

_------_

Chapter 8

_------_

Lina and Gourry remain themselves in their position, waiting for Air Jay to make a move, they don't to risk going to Air Jay and he catches them by surprise.

"What do you mean like that?" asked Gourry. "What happen to your past adversaries?"

"It doesn't matter Gourry!" said Lina. "All we have to do now in the moment is to beat this creep."

"Keep on with your illusion all you want, baby. In the en you're the one who is going to fall!" said Air Jay with a smirk. "Man, I love being the bad guy!"

"By the contrary, you are the one who is going to be gone!" said Lina preparing a spell.

"Well said Lina!" said Gourry, putting himself in a fighting position and marching against Air Jay.

"What a dork." And Air Jay dodges Gourry's sword attack and punches him right on the midsection.

"**MEGA BRAND!**" Shouted Lina as she launched the spell right at Air Jay.

But Air Jay jumped to the air and escapes Lina's attack, then he does a few slips in the air and flies directly at Lina.

"Let her go!" shouted Gourry as he jumps to the air and kicks Air Jay right on the face.

Lina takes that chance fly to the air and throws a few punches at Air Jay then prepares a spell. "**ELMIKIA LANCE!**" and shoots the spell right at Air Jay's face, making him crush against the wall of a building.

Lina and Gourry remain themselves in position in case Air Jay gets up but it has been a few seconds and he hasn't move an inch. It seems that Air Jay is finally defeated.

Lina and Gourry land on their knees after being sure that Air Jay is beat for good.

"Man I never thought that I would ever see a bandit that could be so resistant." Said Gourry. "It's a good thing that we defeated him for good."

"For a moment here I thought we would never beat him." said Lina, passing her arm in her sweaty forehead. "Let's go find him so we can get the reward on his head."

In that exact moment Air Jay emerges from his brick grave, ready o restart the fight.

"I can not believe it!" cried Gourry when he saw that Air Jay is alive and well.

"DAMN IT! Won't this ever end? I'm getting tire of this!" shouted Lina in frustration.

Air Jay was enjoying their reactions "You see why I am the Portuguese terminator? No one can beat me. Finally my time has come, I am going to be known as the Enemy of all living things!"

"You are such a dork!" mocked Lina.

"What?"

"With Gourry and me fighting you it is only a matter of time until we can trash you down for good. We proved that when we started to fight against you. It won't be a bandit like you that will defeat us!"

Air Jay did not say a thing, he remains in a deadly silence and glaring against his foes then he starts to growl like a wild beast. "**I AM NOT A BANDIT!**" Yelled Air Jay as he flies against his opponents and punches each one of them to the air, then he presses his fists to the ground and a big explosion appears from the ground, hitting Lina and Gourry really hard, and before they could crash against the ground Air Jay grabs them by their feet and throws them against a wall.

CRASH.

"I am not a bandit, I am an outlaw. I am the king of all outlaws. You call me a bandit again and I'll kill you!" threatened Air Jay but then he laughs "Ops I forgot, you people are going to die."

Slowly Lina and Gourry starts to get up.

"He's too strong and very resistant. No wonder why many people have a difficult time to face him." Said Lina. "But no way will he defeat us! Ready Gourry?"

"Ready!"

"Let's go! FREEZE ARROW!" Lina throws a frozen arrow at Air Jay who blocks the attack with his arm which frizzes his arm.

"What the….."

Gourry lets out a battle cry and runs directly at Air Jay, ready to slash him in haft.

But Air Jay grabs Gourry by the neck and bashes him in the head with his frozen arm. Making his head a bloody mess.

"LET HIM GO!" Cried Lina as she grabs Air Jay by the head and throws and electrical spell on his head. It wasn't strong enough to take Air jay down but it was strong enough to make Air Jay release Gourry.

Lina did not want Air Jay to take his time to recuperate so she decides to throw a big kick on his face, but Air Jay did not move a hitch.

So Lina immediately lands to the ground and punches Air Jay on the stomach, which had the same effect as the kick. Immediately Lina backs away and throws at him another spell "**BURST RONDO!**" The spell created a big explosion but Air Jay emerges from the explosion and grabs Lina by the arms and starts to twist them. "**AAAARGH!**" cried Lina with the pain, she can not concentrate to create a spell because of the pain.

"LINA!" cried Gourry as he immediately gets up, ignoring all the pain, and strikes Air Jay right on the face. The cut went deeply on his face but Air Jay did not even cried.

"Lina, your alright?" asked Gourry after he grabbed her when she was about to fall.

"I…I'm alright…." Lina managed to say. "my arms hurt a little, but that's it. Did you got him?"

"Yes, I slash him good on the face, there is no way he can be alive now!"

"Are you sure?" asked Air Jay with an arrogant smirk.

"WHAT?" shirked Gourry. He just could not believe what is just happening right in front of him, Air Jay is alive and well. Gourry is very certain that he made a deep cut on Air Jay's face, deep enough to kill him, but there he is alive and well like if he was never wounded, this is surreal. "This can't be…...How…...how…..."

"What kind of a creature are you?" asked Lina with some frustration in her voice.

"I am a human like you people but with an impressive difference. A difference that I will not tell you!" responded Air Jay, still toying with his opponents.

"Damn it, what are going to do? We are too wounded and I don't believe that Air Jay will let us cast a healing spell" Thought Lina.

Air Jay starts to crack his knuckles and with flames already forming in his fists "Even if this is a very amusing I must end this. I have a person that I was hire to kill and I can't be late."

"DIE YOU DAMN MONSTER!" yelled a person that jumped from the top of a building and makes a strike on Air Jay right on the chest with is knife. It's Ashford.

"Ashford?" asked Lina, surprised to see that he's already recuperated. "What are you doing here?"

"I came for revenge! This accursed monster destroyed my only memory of my family that I had left. I gave him the punishment he deserves."

"Are you sure?" taunted Air Jay.

"WHAT! You're still alive?" Ashford strikes Air Jay a few more times but it doesn't affect him one bit. It is like if Ashford is hitting a steel. "It can not be."

"But it can, old man. You insignificant knife can not even penetrate the skin of an invincible man like me."

"That is not possible! I used this attack many times to strike enormous sea dragons, I refuse to accept this!"

"Oh shut up!" and Air Jay starts to punch Ashford very violently, and then throws a kick on him, making him crash against a wall. "Man I love being so mean." Said Air Jay as he grabs Ashford by the neck and lifts him up. "Now I'm going to kill you!"

_-----_

The towns people could not be more happier, with Ashford in Air Jay's clutches maybe he will spare them all.

_-----_

Air Jay was going for the kill when Gourry kicked Air Jay on the hips, making him unleash Ashford.

Gourry immediately grabbed Ashfird and reunited with Lina. Air Jay was about to grab Gourry when Lina interfered "**BLAM BLAZER!**"

The blue blast hits Air Jay, making him back off a little.

"How is he?" asked Lina.

"Beat up badly but he'll make it." Responded Gourry, hiding Ashford on an alley and then walking back to Lina. "Lina, what are we going to do? How are we going to beat him now, it's like he's insensitive to pain. I cut him with my sword, I know I did, I could feel my blade trespassing the skin of his face, still he remains alive with out a single scar."

Lina did not respond him for a moment, but then she had an idea. "I'll use my Ragna Blade, but I'll need a few second to summon it and I don't think that Air Jay will give me time to make it."

"I'll distract him for a moment!" said Gourry.

Lina turns to Gourry with a concern look. "Be careful, he's very brutal and tricky."

"So are you two still dating?" Taunted Air Jay.

"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" shouted Lina and Gourry in embarrassment.

Gourry picks up his sword and charges against Air Jay.

Air Jay puts himself in a fighting position. "Alright, I kill ya first."

Just when Air Jay was going to throw a punch, Gourry jumps to the air.

"Huh? What's up with that?" Air Jay then looks back at Lina and sees that she is focusing on a spell. "What is she doing?"

"Power that can smash even the souls of the gods. **RAGNA BLADE!**" and the enormous dark sword emerges from Lina's hands.

For the very first time since the beginning of the fight Air Jay is amazed. "The Ragna Blade? I've heard of that spell, that comes from the power of the Lord of Nightmares herself, but since there was no one who could use that spell I thought that it was just tales."

Lina slowly starts to walk to Air Jay with the Ragna Blade on her hands. "Now this is going to end now. **Goodbye**!" and Lina jumps to the air and makes a sword move against Air Jay.

"Oh no you won't!" shouted Air Jay and throws a fireball at Lina's sword. But in the exact moment that Air Jay's fireball hits the dark blade it was cut in haft like if it was butter. "**WHAT!**"

"DIE AIR JAY, DIE!"

Air Jay doesn't have the chance to escape and sees the Ragna Blade coming his way to cut his to pieces. "NOOO!"

_To be continued……_

Sunny: is it going to be this time? Is it this time that Air Jay finally dies?

Alandra: what a rush of a chapter this was.

Maliska: please send us your reviews, we want to know what you think of this story.


	9. Round Four

To the end

Ramon: Another Lina and Gourry fic, which many will enjoy.

Sunny: The Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. Only Air Jay and Kiko belong to us.

Alandra: we hope that you people can enjoy this fic.

_------_

Chapter 9

_------_

Lina slowly starts to walk to Air Jay with the Ragna Blade on her hands. "Now this is going to end now. **Goodbye**!" and Lina jumps to the air and makes a sword move against Air Jay.

"Oh no you won't!" shouted Air Jay and throws a fireball at Lina's sword. But in the exact moment that Air Jay's fireball hits the dark blade it was cut in haft like if it was butter. "**WHAT!**"

"DIE AIR JAY, DIE!"

Air Jay doesn't have the chance to escape and sees the Ragna Blade coming his way to cut his to pieces. "NOOO!"

The Ragna Blade hits Air Jay really hard, dragging him near to a building ,making a big crash on the ground, making pieces of the ground flying to the air, but suddenly Lina stops like if someone made her stand still. "What is going on here? Why did I stop all of a sudden?" and slowly she is being drag away. "What? What is going on? Why am I…….I don't believe it!"

Air Jay starts to show up, holding the Ragna Blade with his two hands, holding it with great pain, his arms are surrounded by veins and he's sweating all over and his hands are practically burning because of the power of the Ragna Blade.

Lina could not believe it, no one has ever hold the Ragna Blade, even if Garv resisted it he could not hold the Blade, but Air Jay is holding it even if he has a very difficult time doing it.

The town's people still remain on their seats watching all this; they have no desire to help Lina in fear that Air Jay might harm them.

"Come on damn it, just die! I hate stubborn guys!" growled Lina, pushing the blade more strongly to Air Jay.

Oh his behalf Air Jay pushes the Ragna Blade to Lina. "Sorry baby, I just don't want to please my haters!"

The struggle between the two forces creates such phenomenon's that makes the houses falling to the ground and turning into pieces, and creating blasts of wind that almost sends people to fly away.

"Man they are fighting with such power!" said Gourry in amaze watching the two fighters giving their best against the other, but they still have move one inch they just continue to try to hold the Ragna blade as best as they can.

Suddenly Air Jay gives one step forward, which forced Lina to back away.

This is really not a good sign.

Lina started to panic, how can it be possible? Air Jay is just holding the Ragna blade with big difficulty and he's already making her drag away. "No I won't let you beat me!" said Lina very determinate and presses her feats to the ground. "I am the great Lina Inverse! I will get the reward that it is on your head. I need it!" and Lina pushes the Ragna Blade more forward to Air Jay, she is very determinate to get that money so that she might give it to Gourry. it the least she can do for him.

Air Jay got dragged more behind but he pressed his feats to the ground, this is the first time anyone has ever push him so far. And he likes it. "_Ora Bolas_! You thing that you will beat me and get the prize on my head? Many people said that but they are not alive to tell it, and you are going to join them!"

Air Jay took two steps forward with big effort with veins in his arms, Lina still pressed her feats to the ground but she is still being drag, trying her best to hold the Ragna Blade but with more difficulty, this is the first time she is using the Ragna blade like this, not even Garv could hold the Ragna Blade.

The town's people are doing nothing but watch, they do not dare standing near those two phenoms.

Gourry started to get worry, Lina is getting a big disadvantage in this fight, she is probably to tire to even hold the Ragna Blade with all the fights she had with Air Jay. "I must help her!" Gourry picks up his sword and runs directly at Air Jay.

"No Gourry don't!" cried Lina.

"Huh?" Air Jay takes a peek behind to see Gourry running directly at him. "What's he doing?"

Gourry jumps to the air and strikes Air Jay right from behind, making a big cut on his back.

"AAAAH!" cried Air Jay in pain but still holding the Ragna Blade very firmly.

Lina took that chance to push the dark sword more forward to Air Jay.

But Air Jay retains his ground, still with much effort. "Grrr!"

Gourry attacks Air Jay with another sword attack, making another deep cut on his back.

This time Air Jay did not said a thing, he kept all the pain inside himself, but he took that chance to kick Gourry right on the face, making Gourry fall away from him.

"Damn you!" shouted Lina and took that opportunity to press the blade more directly at Air Jay.

But Air Jay immediately pressed his feet to the ground not giving Lina any chance.

Air Jay just could not stop laughing. "Magnificent! Absolutely wonderful! _É Demais_! Never in my life had I faced a fight such as this!"

"You are insane!" cried Lina holding her Ragna blade as best she can but with much difficulty, she never used the Ragna Blade for so long and she knows that she undoes the spell now Air Jay will take that chance to kill her for sure.

Things are even worst now, Air Jay is dragging Lina very far away.

"HA HA HA HAHA! Its over! You can not hold on for long." laughed Air Jay very loud. "This fight is over, and I am the one who will win this great battle!"

Lina hates to admit it but Air Jay might be right here, he's holding the Ragna blade with his hands, something that no one has ever seen before, and he's dragging Lina away even if she is the one chanting this dark spell.

"After I'm done with you I will kill Ashford, I will kill every one in that town and then I will kill that stupid blond who has cut me on the back." Said Air Jay, very evilly.

"What?" gasped Lina when Air Jay threatened to kill Gourry.

Air Jay loved to see her reaction. "That's right baby! In any way, every one will learn that it is impossible to defeat the immortal Air Jay!"

"No! You will never kill anyone again!" yelled Lina and a powerful aura starts to surround her.

"What the……" Air Jay felt the aura surrounding her, it is so great that the ground starts to shake. "What is going on here?"

Gourry is just as surprised as Air Jay, he never saw that before, and he's amazed to see that it is Lina who is doing this. Gourry has seen Lina cast powerful spells but he never saw Lina releasing such power inside her. What could it mean?

_-------_

Xellos who's been watching the entire fight very far away, got stunned, and with his hand shaking in fear. "Its Lina's hidden power starting to break free, the power that we Mazokus have feared for so long. I always knew that Lina would be able to defeat Air Jay, but I never thought that he would push her so far like this. This isn't exactly going as I planed but it will do."

_------_

Lina's body starts to glow, forming a magical sphere surrounding her and creating a explosion of light which finally made Air Jay release the Ragna Blade and making him jump away.

"LINA!" cried Gourry when that magical sphere exploded

But Lina comes out of that light explosion flying directly at Air Jay. "This time is it! You are going to die!"

Air Jay runs directly at Lina with his fists covered in fire "do you think I'm afraid of you? DO YOU THINK I'M AFRAID?"

"It's your end Air Jay! Just die once and for all!" cried Lina and she pressed the Ragna Blade in Air Jay's chest in such speed that he could not defend himself, she pressed the blade with such strength that it has made Air Jay crash against another house with the Ragna Blade still stabbed in his chest. This was all so fast that Air Jay did not have a chance to scream in pain.

**BOOM**

An enormous explosion occurred in the moment that Air Jay crashed against the house, an explosion which is impossible for anyone to survive.

Lina lands on her knees, sweating like hell, breathing heavily and trembling. "I did it…I did it…I defeated him!" she doesn't know why but this battle kind of reminds her of the battle she had against Garv.

Lina was about to collapse on the flour but Gourry caught her. "You did it Lina, way to go."

And finally all the towns' people came out of their hiding place, dancing and cheering for Air Jay's death. "Yay she did it!" "Air Jay's dead!" "We will survive!" these were some of the things that could be heard.

Some of the towns' people went to Lina and Gourry to congratulate them and to thank them while others went to help Ashford.

"Oh it was nothing, right Lina?" asked Gourry but Lina did not say a thing, she has her attention to the smoke and craters where Air Jay feel and die. "I guess she still can not believe that she beat him for good."

"Now what am I going to do?" thought Lina. "Now how am I going to bring Air Jay's body to Phill? Well, maybe I can bring some of Air Jay's stuff to prove that he's dead. I'll check that out after I recover. But I wonder what was that power inside of me…what ever it was it sure helped me defeat Air Jay."

Suddenly the grounds to starts to tremble.

"What is that?" asked Gourry. "Lina, what is going on?"

Lina did not respond, she is scare that it might be who she thinks it is. "Please tell me it is just a natural thing. Please tell me it is not him…he got hit with the Ragna Blade right on the chest!"

And from the smoke where Air Jay feel, a fire blast emerges to the air, taking the form of a sphere of fire and then appears a human with wings of fire. It is him, its Air Jay alive and well and with out a single scratch in him.

All of the towns people turn pale with the fear when they saw that Air Jay is still alive, some people starts to stutter while some screams in fear and starts to run away.

The ones that were helping Ashford to get up immediately dropped him to the ground, leaving him to his luck.

All the towns people started to run away in fear, some even collapsing to the ground, others are crashing against each other, ones pushing the others aside.

Air Jay who is still in the air is just enjoying what he calls a show.

One of the town's people pushed Gourry and Lina who is still in his arms aside very violently, making Lina hurt her arm.

"Lina, are you alright?" asked Gourry in concern.

"My arm……" wined Lina, holding her arm.

Another one of the towns people were about to run over Lina and Gourry, but Gourry simply punched him out of the way. "That's it, push us all the way. That will help a lot!" and Gourry punched another one.

A few seconds later all of the town's people were out of sight, leaving Ashford still on the ground and unconscious, and leaving Lina and Gourry who are bruised, tire and beat on their own.

"What a bunch of cowards!" Cursed Gourry. "They were all ready to cheer us when they saw that Air Jay was death but now that he's alive they abandon us just when we need them the most."

"We got more important stuff to worry about now Gourry." said Lina looking up to the air to see Air Jay is still up there.

Air Jay did not move an inch since he appeared; he's just glaring carefully to his opponents and in silence, a deadly silence. "This is the first time I ever got pushed to this level……Lina is as powerful as people say, now I understand why people call her the enemy of all living things." He then looks down to his palms, they are still wounded and bleeding because of holding the Ragna Blade for so long. "No one has ever done this to me before!" he starts to tremble with his eyes mad and wide open, but he is not trembling in fear or anger, he's trembling in excitement. "HA, HA, HA, HA! Is this what we feel when we are facing a worthy opponent? I feel every part of me exploding with adrenalin, it is fantastic! I never felt so alive! Finally, after all this years I found an opponent at my level, I have a feeling that this will be the best fight of my live!" after saying this Air Jay closes his fists with blood coming out of his palm and lands at full speed to the ground, landing smoothly. "**Come here Lina Inverse! It is time to end this!**"

Gourry gently puts Lina to the ground and grabs his sword. "This is bad Lina, we are all to tire and Air Jay just keeps up with out any scratch in him, how are we still going to beat him?"

"I don' t know how to answer you Gourry, he took every spell I made with even blinking, I'm still in shock that he managed to survive the Ragna blade…..but I can tell you this, after what we just saw, I can say that Air Jay is just as strong as Garv was. Maybe even a little more."

Gourry gasped when Lina said that, he still remembers the brutal fight he had with Garv, a fight which he wishes never to fight again, the same man who also got hit with the Ragna Blade and survived. "So……what are we going to do Lina? Are you saying that we don't have a chance? That we are going to die?"

"NEVER!" shouted Lina. "I don't go down easily! I never went easy to my enemies and I won't start now! I still have a lot to do, a lot to see and no one will stop me! Not even this wacko with a strange hair" she said very determinate.

Gourry turns his head at Lina and smiles, he admires how she never loses her calm when she is in a battle, and how determinate she can be. "So do you have a plan?"

"Well……I could try to hit him with the Ragna Blade again, but I will need to cast a healing spell on myself, but it will take time and I don't think he will give us the time."

"How long?"

"I don't know…five, six minutes the least."

"Alright, I'll distract him while you heal yourself, and then hit him with the Ramta Blade." Said Gourry holding up to his sword very tight

"WHAT?" cried Lina with the idea that Gourry had invented just now, she is so shocked that she did not bother to correct him about the name of the Ragna Blade. "Gourry, didn't you heard what I said? I said that Air Jay is just as strong as Garv, you can't beat him on your own! Five minutes may sound like an eternity when we are in a big disadvantage here, we need help!"

Gourry turns back to Lina. "I know, but those towns cowards left us on our own, tthis is the best plan we have. Besides I promised that I would protect you Lina, and that is what I am going to do."

Lina could not hold her tears. "Gourry, of all the stupid ideas you have this has to be the stupidest one off all!"

"I know…" Gourry says nothing more and runs directly at Air Jay, ready to strike him down.

In that moment Lina's heart pounds with horror and fear when Gourry marches at Air Jay to put his plan into action, in that exact moment Lina remembers those nightmare she had in these last days where Gourry dies, can it be that her nightmares are going to happen? "**GOURRY, DON'T DO IT, PLEASE!**"

_To be continued……._

Maliska: I guess we can give this round to Lina, right? Even if Air Jay is still alive.

Ramon: but will Gourry survive the fight?

Sunny: more chapters coming up, so please read and review.


	10. Round Five

To the end

Ramon: Another Lina and Gourry fic, which many will enjoy.

Sunny: The Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. Only Air Jay and Kiko belong to us.

Alandra: we hope that you people can enjoy this fic.

_------_

Chapter 10

_------_

Gourry runs at full speed directly at Air Jay in order to distract him so that Lina can recuperate with her healing spell.

"Now this is what I call launching to the wolf's mouth!" jokes Air Jay and runs directly at Gourry to kill him.

"**GOURRY!**" cried Lina in despair, she can not believe that Gourry would pull out such madness. But as much as she hates to admit it this really is the best plan they have in the moment.

Suddenly Gourry stops between two houses, and makes some masterful sword moves, right and left, which end up cutting the walls of the houses, creating some big boulders that flew to the air. "Now I got you!" said Gourry as he uses his sword as a baseball bat and hits each falling boulder, making them hit Air Jay really hard.

"Cleaver move but that won't stop me!" Air Jay managed to say even if he's getting hit with each boulder.

"That is a cleaver move, as long as Gourry doesn't go on a real one on one with Air Jay everything will be alright!" said Lina as she starts to heal herself.

Gourry hit each boulder with his sword with more strength, each boulder making Air Jay back away. Every hit becomes so violent that it is already creating smoke covering Air Jay, until it is impossible to see him.

"Damn it! I can't see him!" cursed Gourry as he continues to throw boulders to the smoke where Air Jay is.

Suddenly Gourry feels that some one grabbed his foot, it is a human hand. "Huh? What is going on here?" Gourry could not say anything more as the hand pulls him down, pulling him to the ground.

"**GOURRY!**" cried Lina when Gourry despaired to the ground. "**Gourry where are you?**"

In that moment Gourry comes out of the ground, flying to the air, by the way he's in the air it is like someone gave him a big punch. And another person comes out o the ground flying to the air right after Gourry, its Air Jay.

In the moment when Air Jay right behind Gourry, he takes the advantage to punch Gourry right on the back, making him crash against a building, ending up being stuck in the wall.

Air Jay did not gave him any time to rest and kicks Gourry right on the stomach, making Gourry fly right into the house.

"**Gourry!"** cried Lina trying to get up but with no success, this starting to sound just like their fight against Garv. "Damn it, and here I hoped that I would never see a thing like this again."

Gourry tries to get up the best he can, and manages to get up on to his feet. "Damn it……it only passed a few seconds. I need to hold on for five minutes here."

"And ladies and gentlemen…...he's no match for the all mighty Air Jay!" taunted Air Jay as he enters through the hole Gourry made. "Get up fool! I need to practice some more before I kill Lina! You made a big mistake challenging me jack, no wonder why idiots like you have to learn the hard way!"

Gourry turns to Air Jay in a fighting position. "laugh all you want, you will never be able to defeat Lina!"

"Really? That is not what it is sounding so far. I've been kicking your butts left and right and you still say I can't beat you? You are such a dork."

"Enough talk! I'm going to……" Gourry looks at something behind Air Jay. "Say, look at that woman with large breasts in a bikini."

Air Jay's eyes open up with excitement. "WHAT?" and he turns back. "A chick in a bikini? Where?"

Gourry takes that chance to strike Air Jay right on the head making him fly out of the hole and landing to the ground.

Air Jay opens up an eye after falling from the 3 flours house. "Damn it! I hate when people use hot babes in bikinis to distract me!"

Gourry jumps out of the building and landing at full speed at Air Jay ready to stab him with his sword, letting out a battle cry.

But Air Jay immediately turns around and lifts his legs up to gain him balance to escape Gourry's attack and jumps to the air.

Everything was so fast that Gourry ended up stabbing nothing but ground.

"Its pay back time!" said Air Jay I a sneaky voice and throws two punches and four kicks at Gourry.

Just in the moment that Gourry was about to fall down, Air Jay grabs him by the collar. "No one tricks the A.J. man with out paying the price." he lifts Gourry up and throws him against a wall, making Gourry get stuck in it, and then kicks him really hard to the guts making Gourry enter the house. "And another one bits the dust!"

"Gourry!" Lina tried once again to get up but she is still very tire to be able to move an muscle, she still needs more time, and it only passed two minutes, its still not enough time. Lina looks up and sees Air Jay walking directly at her with a smirk. "Damn it, he's going to kill me…"

"Come back here you punk!" called Gourry getting out of the house "This fight is not over!"

"What?" Gasped Lina to see that Gourry is still alright but wounded and still wanting to continue the fight. "Gourry stop, don't do it!"

Air Jay turns his head around and was quite surprised to see Gourry on his feet. "Well what do you know, still alive? Hasn't the beating I gave you been enough already?" he taunted.

Gourry ignored his jokes and has taken two mores steps to Air Jay. "Come back here you coward! Are you afraid of me?"

"Afraid of you?" snapped Air Jay. "I'm not afraid of anyone or anything! I'm the all mighty Air Jay!"

"Gourry please shut up!" whispered Lina, she knows that Gourry is provoking Air Jay so that he might stay away from her. "Gourry…"

Gourry lifted his hand up, challenging Air Jay to come to him. "Why's with the long face? Are you refusing the fight? And here I thought you were strong."

"Hump!" humped Air Jay "You are stupid enough to provoke me!"

"What I am seeing is a coward running away from a fight!"

"Are you in such a hurry to die? Then alright, I'll kill you and feed you to the crows!" and Air Jay runs at Gourry with his fist covered in fire

Gourry did not move, he just lifted his sword back, vertically pointing the blade to Air Jay. "Come on!" Gourry remains in position waiting for Air Jay to come closer so that in the exact moment when he's closer, Gourry can do a vertical strike, stabbing Air Jay right on chest.

Air Jay just continues to run like a maniac directly at Gourry while he just remains there calmly waiting for Air Jay to come closer.

And finally Air Jay stays just two feet away from Gourry and Gourry finally took that chance to make a strong vertical attack with his sword.

In the exact moment when the blade was going to hit Air Jay, he suddenly jumps back, away from the reach of the sword.

"It can't be, no one can be that fast!"

"But I am!" and Air Jay takes that chance to throw a punch right on Gourry's face.

He starts to throw so many punches at Gourry, making him back away, dragging this fight very far away from Lina's sight.

"Damn it, the fight is going far, I can not see them!" cursed Lina, still putting a healing spell on herself. "Hold on Gourry……please hold on…… just three more minutes and I'll be there to finish Air Jay once and for all."

_-----_

Air Jay just continues to punish Gourry with no mercy, with stronger punches and kicks, not giving Gourry any time to breath, until finally Air Jay grabs Gourry by the neck and lifting him up to the air.

Gourry ends up dropping his sword and grabs Air Jay's arm with his two hands trying to break free from his hold but with much difficulty, air Jay is holding him up in the air with one hand and Gourry is starting to have a big difficulty to breath.

"Yo, what's up? Can't stand the heat? Alright then let's end this once and for all!" Air Jay jumps to the air than gains balance to land furiously to the ground, and Slamming Gourry to the ground, with blood coming out of his mouth.

Air Jay stands up to his feet and sees Gourry's body all wounded and shaking. "What a waist of time, now if you excuse me I have a Lina Inverse to kill so be a good boy and stand here and die!" after saying that starts to walk away, with intentions of going after Lina.

In that exact moment Memories starts to flow right in Gourry's head, remembering the incident with Hell master, in the moment when Lina was possessed by the Lord of Nightmares and she was going to be trapped forever in the Sea of Chaos, that was the most terrifying moment in Gourry's life, the vision of seeing Lina gone from his life forever, and Air Jay's words juts brought back those horrible memories and Gourry made a promise to never let that happen again. So he immediately stands up, picks up his sword and lets out an emotional scream, letting out all the frustration he's feeling right now. "**AAAAAAAAH! Get back here Air Jay!**"

Air Jay turns around and was surprised to see Gourry is up and ready to go again. "Huh? You're still alive? Damn it, I'm getting really tire of you, next time I'll blast you for good."

"AAAH!" Gourry runs at Air Jay ready to strike him down. But when Gourry made his move Air Jay grabs Gourry's sword and squeezes it, breaking the blade. "WHAT?"

"Ops, did I break your toy?" taunted Air Jay and throws a punch at Gourry and grabs him by the collar again. "This time I'll finish you for good!" Air Jay lifts his hand height to the air and fire is coming out of his hand taking the form of a weal, starting to grow bigger, and bigger until there a enormous weal of fire. "Now get out of my life! **RODA DE FOGO!**"

And Air Jay throws the weal of fire at Gourry, dragging him to another house, when they came in contact the house exploded because of Air Jay's attack.

Air Jay puts on a big grin. "At last I'm rid of this guy! Let this be a lesson for you bud, if you mess with the A.J. man you'll end up in a body bag!" and Air Jay turns around to go after Lina, laughing.

"What's so funny?"

Air Jay stops on his tracks when he heard the voice, he just could not believe it. He turns back to the destroyed house to see if his mind is not playing tricks on him. "But what is this?"

From all the rubbles Gourry comes out, all bloody and bruised, the shoulders guards of his armour completely destroyed, and walking slowly at Air Jay. "If you think I will let you lay a hand on Lina you're completely wrong!"

Air Jay slaps him self on the face, he's so tire of Gourry. "For the love of……man I'm so tire of this routine of I kick your butt and you always come back."

"And you think that we aren't about you always coming back?" replied Gourry.

"But why don't you just give up? You know you can't beat me! Any one in his right mind could see that! Even some one like you should see that! So why do you always want to continue? Are you really that stupid or is it something else?"

"I won't let you harm Lina!"

"Oh the girl……" and Air Jay laughs at Gourry's response. "How ridiculous, risking your life for some one like her. She destroys more cities than me, she cause destruction to where ever she passes, and you risk you life because of her? You really are out of your mind."

Gourry just growled at Air Jay's conversation. "I hate people who judge Lina with out knowing her. True that she might be destructive sometimes, but there is a good side in her, a side which no one cares to find. And besides, I made a promise to her, I promise to protect her until my last day."

"Oh, how sweat……" mocked Air Jay. "So it is because of a promise that you are getting yourself kicked?"

"No……" said Gourry, deciding to be honest. "Its because……I love her……"

Air Jay just laughed at his response. "Because of that? You love that flat chest little witch? You love a girl who doesn't have breast? Oh man, I just can not believe it!"

Gourry just glares furiously at Air Jay. "Of course that for a monster like you it is impossible to understand what love is. You never loved anyone in your life, haven't you?"

Air Jay stops laughing and glares furiously at Gourry, his question has really hurt him. "Now I'm mad!" and Air Jay goes back on using Gourry as a punching bag.

_-----_

From far away Lina could hear the battle noises and Gourry's cries, it is almost like that time when Kanzel forced Lina to listen to her friends suffer, especially Gourry. That was something she never desired to hear again but she is. "That's it, I can't take this anymore!" shouted Lina as she got up. "I know I still need one minute to recuperate but Gourry doesn't have a minute." And after saying that she Ray Wings to where Gourry and Air Jay are fighting.

_-----_

"UUF!" Gourry gets slammed to the ground again and Air Jay puts his feet on Gourry's face.

"You see what happen when you mess with the big boys? Its like they say: who has a roof of class should not play with stones, but idiots like you have to learn the hard way." Air Jay then grabs Gourry by the neck and lifts him up. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to kill you, I have a lot of things to do!"

Gourry tries to move but he's too beat to even move a muscle, he feels that this time he has no chance. "I'm sorry Lina…..I tried."

"**STOP IT!**" screamed Lina.

Gourry opens one eye to see Lina, she seems to be recuperated a little. "Lina….."

Air Jay smirked when he saw Lina. "Well what a surprise blond boy, we have a visit from your girlfriend." Taunted Air Jay. "It's so touching, I even have tears in my eyes. You know that your lucky, Lina Inverse? You are just in time to see the big end. Watch how I kill this blond idiot."

"Leave him alone!" Lina was about to move but she ended up falling on her knees, she is still not recuperated the enough. "Damn it!"

"Just hold on a second Lina Inverse, I'll be with you in just a moment!" said Air Jay pulling his hand far behind, ready to strike Gourry one last time.

Lina started to panic. "No……STOP IT! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lina starts to run directly at Air Jay to stop him to attack Gourry.

But it's too late.

Air Jay stabs Gourry right on the chest with his hand, breaking his armour to pieces.

"AAARGH!" Cried Gourry in pain when Air Jay stabed him with blood coming out of Gourry's mouth and chest.

Lina stopped on her tracks when Air Jay stabbed Gourry, she felt like her world has ended, like a nightmare coming back to haunt her, the tears don't stop to fall down as she sees Gourry falling back to the ground. But this is the reality she can not avoid, the man she loves is on a matter of life and death.

"No…..I can not die…..not now…..not when I have so much I want to say to Lina….." These were the only words running down Gourry's mind as he continues to stay there immobilized with the terrible wound on his chest with blood coming out of it and his life slowly slipping away.

"Hum….he's not dead." Thought Air Jay. "I guess I didn't go deep enough, his armour probably prevented me to drill deeper. That is what saved him for now, but I'll kill him for sure this time." Air Jay then looks back at his hand still red with Gourry's blood and lifts it up to the air, ready to strike Gourry again. "Say bye bye!"

"**GOURRY!"** Cried Lina as she runs as faster she can to save Gourry, she can not lose him, not now when she needs him so much.

_To be continued……_

Sunny: Oh man……many Gourry fans must hate us now.

Ramon: and cut of right on the part with more suspense and more adrenaline. We are really bad.

Maliska: we are almost ending this story, but more big stuff is on the way.

Alandra: please read and review.


	11. Round Six

To the end

Ramon: Another Lina and Gourry fic, which many will enjoy.

Sunny: The Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. Only Air Jay and Kiko belong to us.

Alandra: we hope that you people can enjoy this fic.

_------_

Chapter 11

_------_

"Hum….he's not dead." Thought Air Jay. "I guess I didn't go deep enough, his armour probably prevented me to drill deeper. That is what saved him for now, but I'll kill him for sure this time." Air Jay then looks back at his hand still red with Gourry's blood and lifts it up to the air, ready to strike Gourry again. "Say bye bye!"

"**GOURRY!"** Cried Lina as she runs as faster she can to save Gourry, she can not lose him, not now when she need him so much.

Air Jay smirked when he saw Lina's reaction, which gave a big idea to torture his opponents, so he jumps to the air and lands right in front of Lina.

"Get out of my way!" demanded Lina.

"I don't think so…" taunted Air Jay getting up to his feet and lifting his arms up to prevent Lina to go to Gourry.

"I said get out!" Lina was about to throw a punch at Air Jay but he just slapped her right on the face.

"And I said no!" replied Air Jay with a despicable grin on his face.

Lina glared angrily at him "Damn you!" Lina was about to cast a spell but Air Jay grabbed her and throw her to the ground violently.

"Don't waist your time, baby. He's done for." Stated Air Jay as he looks back to see Gourry still on the ground wounded with no hope on surviving. "He won't last much longer so how about we wait here and wait for his final breath?"

Lina slowly gets up to her feet, shaking in fury and with her hair covering her eyes. "I hate you!" she whispered.

"Excuse me, what did you say?" mocked Air Jay very coldly.

"**I SAID I HATE YOU!**" Shouted Lina as she finally looks at Air Jay with tears in her eyes and a white aura surrounding her.

The phenomenon in Lina's power created a big vac of wind which trashed some houses, breaking them apart, and the ground starts to shake very violently almost sounding like an earthquake, and other houses starts to unleash themselves from the ground and fly to the air.

"_Bolas!_" that is all that Air Jay said when he what is happening right in front of him, the earth shaking and houses flying to the air is something that he never saw.

"All you ever think about is hurting, torture and destroying others just to prove that you are the strongest!" continued Lina with more power emerging from her. "But this is going to end! It can't go on!"

Lina runs to Air Jay and throws him a strong and fast punch, so fast that Air Jay could not defend him self and so strong that has made Air Jay crash against five houses.

In that moment Lina lifts her hand to the air and moving it around which made the houses that are floating in the air following the movements in Lina's hand. She the points her hand at the place where Air Jay crashed, making all the floating houses run directly at where Air Jay is.

Air Jay gets out of the entire rumble he is in with one hand covering his nose. "My nose……she broke my nose……no one has ever broke my nose before……she is going to pay and……" he stopped when he saw all the flying houses running rapidly at him. "**NOOOO!**"

**TUMB!**

All the houses land on Air Jay, burring him alive with all the houses on him.

Lina waists no more time and runs to Gourry to see how's he doing. Once she got there she landed on her knees to see how he is doing and saw that he's still alive. "Hold on Gourry, don't you die on me!" and Lina starts to cast a healing spell.

From the pile where Air Jay is buried a big explosion emerges and from that explosion comes out Air Jay with wings of fire.

Then he lands on the ground with one hand on his nose. "You broke my nose! No one messes with the big man's nose and get away with it! You caught me off guard this time but believe me that this won't happen again!" spooked Air Jay with a loud voice.

But Lina did not reply to him, she completely ignored him and continues her healing spell on Gourry.

Air Jay's fist starts to shake. "**ARE YOU HEARING ME? Don't you dare ignore me!**" Suddenly Air Jay's fist gets covered with fire and runs directly at Lina.

In the moment when Air Jay was just two feet away from Lina, he immediately throws his fire-punch at her, hitting her directly on the back of her head.

**PACH.**

"WHAT?" screamed Air Jay when he throw the punch, Lina simply took the deadly punch with out even moving, in fact it seems like it only effected her like a summer wind for her to keep on with her healing spell. "I don't believe it! It can not be she should be dead! No one has ever resisted my fire-punches!"

Lina slowly turns her head to Air Jay with deadly eyes, and she grabs Air Jay's wrist.

"HEY! Let go!" Air Jay tried to break free but Lina is holding him really tight and she is still on her knees. "I said let go!" Air Jay starts to kick Lina on the face but his kicks had as much effects as his fire-punch.

Lina starts to squeeze Air Jay wrist, so hard that made him land on his knees. "GRAAAAR!"

He tries to break free from Lina's hold, but the more he tries it the more Lina hold him more tight, in such point that rested his head on the ground because of the pain.

"Get lost Air Jay! I have no time for you!" said Lina in a firm voice and she throws Air Jay far away, making him bash against another house.

Lina immediately directs her attention to Gourry, continuing casting him a healing spell. "Damn it! I wish Sylphiel was here!"

Air Jay get up to his feet holding his wrist. "What power she has…… no one has to put me like this…..can she be much stronger than me? No way! I am the strongest man in the world and no flat chest girl is going to beat me!"

Air Jay jumps to the air and lands at full speed at Lina ready to strike her down.

Lina sensed that Air Jay is getting closer. So in the exact moment that Air Jay was about to hit her, Lina punched Air Jay so hard that made him fly to the air, and she even did not look at him.

With out any waist Lina gets up "**RAYWING!**" and she flies at full speed at Air Jay.

She gives him another punch, making Air Jay bleed in his mouth. But to torture Air Jay some more, Lina gives him a big kick on his back, hearing his spine broking.

"**AAAH!**" screamed Air Jay in pain, and Lina throws him another punch, making Air Jay crash against another house.

"Now play dead Air Jay! Good boy!" joked Lina then she flies back at Gourry to heal him up. "Hang on there Gourry!"

"Lina!" called a new person running directly at Lina and Gourry, its Urnt. "I thought That Ashford might be here after he escaped today."

"Is he alright?" asked Lina never leaving her hands on Gourry.

"Yes, I put him to safe near the town's people that are hided like scary rats. Need any help?"

"Help me cure Gourry! He's wounded very badly and you said that you have become a healer. So please help him!"

Urnt knees next to Gourry and starts doing a healing spell of his own. "This is quite difficult Lina, he's wound is very bad. If only Air Jay didn't cut out my arm all those years ago I'm sure I could cure him."

"Damn that Air Jay!" cursed Lina.

_------_

From far away Xellos watches the entire fight. "Lina's power is much greater that I could ever imagine, poor Air Jay does not have a chance. If Lina had that power when she fought Shabrimingo she could easily defeat him. Now I start to comprehend why Hellmaster wanted to use her to destroy the world, not only because she knows how to use the Giga Slave but because that power can be very dangerous if it goes against the Mazoku race. But now it is too late, Lina's power is fully awake and there is no one who can stop her, and this is all Air Jay's fault, that blasted fool! I still can not believe that my scheme is not going according to plan, it seems that this time I made a horrible miscalculation."

_------_

Air Jay emerges from the house with all his wounds gone, and lands right next to Lina , Urnt and Gourry. "You think that you can beat me like that?" challenged Air Jay directly at Lina. "it takes much more that a few kicks on the face to take this hung of a man down! Remember that I am the strongest man in the world! No one can take me……" Air Jay stoped when he noticed that Lina is still healing Gourry. "DON'T YOU DARE TO IGNORE ME!"

"**Shut up Air Jay!**" demanded Lina still healing Gourry.

"What?" Air Jay could not believe what he just heard. His entire body shakes with fury and humiliation. "I've never been so humiliated in all my life! Not only I'm getting a royal beating by this flat chest girl but she completely ignores me so that she can help that stupid swordsman! Me, the strongest man in the world, the one who has defeated countless enemies and destroyed tons of cities that supported Prince Phill, I who am considered the King of all the Outlaws! I must desperately try something against her! I have my reputation on the line here! If I lose this fight I'll never be able to life with myself!" Air Jay starts to concentrate energy to his hand to throw another attack at Lina.

"Urnt, what ever happen don't stop healing Gourry." warned Lina.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" asked Urnt never stopping healing Gourry.

"**RODA DE FOGO!**" and Air Jay throws a weal of fire directly at Lina.

In the exact moment when the weal was about to hit Lina, she lifts her arms in mid air and a force field emerges, protecting herself, Gourry and Urnt.

"WHAT?" freaked Air Jay. "Impossible! No force field ever resisted any one of my attacks!"

Lina turns to Air Jay and points the palm of her hand at Air Jay. "**DIEM WIND!**"

And a gigantic explosion of fire comes out of Lina's hand, hitting Air Jay really hard, making him fly really high to the air, it only could be heard Air jay's screams. "**AAAH!**"

"How's he doing?" asked Lina when Air Jay was out of sight.

"Still a little difficult, we are getting nowhere here. We need to take him to my place, I believe I have some stuff that might help him." Responded Urnt.

"Alright we have to find a way to carry him and……" Lina stops talking when she saw that Air Jay has landed to the ground, with parts of his body in fire.

Air Jay glares at Lina, breathing very heavily and furiously. "That is it! No one makes a fool of Air Jay and lives to tell the tale! Remember Lina, you forced me to do this!" and he starts to concentrate more power. "You can be proud of yourself Lina Inverse, you are about to get hit with the second most powerful attack my family ever created, and attack which no one ever escaped or survived. An attack so powerful that there is no escape, you can kiss your butt goodbye Lina Inverse."

"He seems serious this time…" thought Lina and then she turns to Urnt. "Urt, don't you stop healing Gourry, you hear me!"

Urnt gulped. "Lina……what are you planning on doing? You are not planning on facing him are you? It's insane!"

Lina turns to Air Jay. "I will beat him……I'm not going to be beat by and annoying pervert like him."

Air Jay just laughs and grabs his two hands together and lifts them to the air. "Are you in a hurry to die Lina? So far you've been lucky but it's over! You have found your superior!" and fire energy emerges from Air jay hands. "**RAIO DE FOGO!**" Air Jay points his hand to Lina and a gigantic ray of fire comes out, running directly at Lina.

Lina does nothing but pointing her hand at the ray of fire. In the exact moment when the blast came in contact with Lina's hand it stopped, and Lina circled her hand around turning that ray of fire into a gigantic fireball.

"**NOOOO!**" cried Air Jay, horrified with what just happen in front of him, the second most powerful attack that his family ever created and Lina stopped it if someone just throw a ball at her. "**I don't believe it, this just has to be a nightmare!**"

"Amazing……" that is that Urnt could say, he could never believe that he could find someone who could trash Air Jay for good. "Gourry, you would love to see this……"

The giant fireball is levitated to the air, every one believes that Lina is about to throw at Air Jay but she surprised everyone when she throw it to the air. "I am not going to use it against you, it would be stupid because it seems that you are immune to fire, so I'll finish you once and for all so that I can cure Gourry with out you always interfering!"

Lina took one step directly at Air Jay, and Air Jay just puts himself in a fighting position. "I don't believe this…..just who are you?"

"Who am I?" said Lina, with energy emerging from her, resulting on the falling of many houses. "I am Lina Inverse! Where monsters rampage, I'm there to take them down! Where treasures glitters, I'm there to claim it! Where an enemy rises to face me, victory will be mine!" Lina starts to float to the air to Air Jay's eye level with her body glowing with a gigantic energy. An energy so big that start to drag Air Jay away. "**Now us, Air Jay! You're going to die!**"

For the first time ever in his life, Air Jay feels fear.

_To be continued…….._

Sunny: Air Jay is in trouble now.

Ramon: will he survive it? Or will Lina beat him for good? Don't miss the next chapter.

Maliska: and please send us your reviews to let us know what you are thinking of the story so far


	12. Final Round

To the end

Ramon: Another Lina and Gourry fic, which many will enjoy.

Sunny: The Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. Only Air Jay and Kiko belong to us.

Alandra: we hope that you people can enjoy this fic.

_------_

Chapter 12

_------_

Lina runs at all speed at Air Jay and with out him having a chance to defend himself, Lina throws him a strong upper cut making Air Jay fly to the air.

Lina flies after him and punches him on the back.

"**AAAH!**" cried Air Jay in pain but manages to throw a back flip, escaping Lina's reach. He looks back at her and sees that grin on her face, this made Air Jay more furious. "**Don't laugh!**"

Air Jay throws dozen of kicks and punches at Lina, but she escapes or blocks each of his attacks like if they were nothing.

The impacts of each blocking are so strong that it starts to create some thunder and lightning in the sky, scaring many of the town's people that are watching the fight

Suddenly Lina throws a punch at Air Jay, hitting him right at the stomach, a very strong hit that made Air Jay's body shake and spilling blood out of his mouth.

Air Jay was about to fall to the ground but Lina grabbed him by the neck and concentrates a spell on her free fist. "**MONO VOLT!**" and Lina punches Air Jay with her hand covered with the Mono Volt, making Air Jay fall to the ground and creating a big hole when he crashed to the ground.

Lina followed him to the hole and found him lying on the ground.

Air Jay managed to open an eye at Lina. "I don't understand…... How can you be so strong….."

"It is strange isn't it? When you think you know someone, it reveals o be a very different person…and she manages to surprise you. I remember you saying that we have a lot in common Air Jay, well guess what Air Jay! **WE DON'T!**" Shouted Lina and punches Air Jay on the face so hard which made him bury his head on the dirt. She then grabs him by the neck and pulls him out of the dirt. "You want to have title as the enemy of all things? Well keep it! I never ask for it and I never wanted it, it was all bad mouths given by someone who doesn't like me, I know that I am bad but I am not bad enough to harm people, like you. You made a mistake when you tried to destroy some people that are my friends, you made a even bigger mistake when you tried to kill the man I love, and now you have made the biggest mistake when you messed with me!" and Lina starts to throw many punches at Air Jay on the face, never letting go of his neck. "So how does it feel? How does it feel to be haunted by someone who does not quit? Well eat it jackass because it is pay back time!" in this last one Lina throws a very strong punch which made Air Jay fly out of the hole and landing to the ground.

Air Jay is seriously messed up, every pert of his body is screaming in pain because of all the punishment that Lina gave him, but still he manages to get up to one knee, and he manages to open one eye to see Lina slowly floating out of the hole with red aura surrounding her, she is concentrating to cast a Dragon Slave. She land on the ground with the power in her hands, ready to launch the spell at Air Jay. "This is over! Die Air Jay! Go burn in the flames of hell!"

Even hurt, Air Jay got up to his feet ready to fight Lina one last time, and he looks at her with an evil grin in his face. "Don't you understand that I am the fire?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Lina, still concentrating her Dragon Slave.

"Simple babe, even if by any dumb miracle you manage to beat me, this won't be the last time you'll see me!"

Air Jay runs to Lina in a desperate attempt to defeat her, but it's too late.

"**DRAGON SLAVE!**" shouted Lina launching the spell at Air Jay.

Air Jay stopped on his track when the enormous red spell created by Shabrimingo running directly at him, and get hit with it, entering deeply into it feeling the pain consuming every part of his body and then he notices that his arm is being turn into pieces following by every part of his body, he's being vaporised, and he's dying. "**It can't be! NOOOOOO!**" cried Air Jay in an excruciating pain inside the Dragon Slave until all of his body is no more and he get erased from existence.

Lina remains unmoved with her hands still pointed to the direction where she launched and in front of is the destruction caused by her Dragon Slave, with Air Jay's body being reduce into nothing but dust. "He's dead…….he's finally dead! **HE'S DEAD!**"

_------_

From far away, in the inn where Air Jay and Kiko are, Kiko starts to feel that something is wrong when he's animal senses alerted him about something.

"_Au? Au AU……_ (What can be wrong? Did something happen to Air Jay……)

_------_

"It is done…….you have done a great work Lina Inverse." Said Xellos and then he disappears.

-----

Lina waits no more time and she runs to Gourry who is still being treated by Urnt, she knees down to him and starts to cast a healing spell on Gourry. "Damn it! Of all the time you've been here Urnt why isn't Gourry still fine yet?

"The wound is still very deep!" responded Urnt never stop healing Gourry.

And the town's people finally got out of their hiding places crying in joy and celebrating Air Jay's death. "He's dead!" "We are save!" these were some of the things that could be hears. Some of the town's people went to Lina to thank her for freeing them from the evil monster that was Air Jay.

"**SHUT UP!**" Yelled Lina and every one of the town's people just backed away from her. "Your thanks are the last thing I want! You were all hiding like cowards when we were fighting Air Jay, and you could not even give us a hand when Gourry was out facing him on his own. What you all should be is ashamed of yourselves!"

The town's people did not say a thing, but they know that Lina is right.

"Lina we don't have the enough equipment to help Gourry, we must take Gourry to my house to cure him!" said Urnt.

Lina shakes her head in denial. "No, we don't have time, we can cure just don't stop healing him."

"Lina be reasonable!" said Urnt trying to make Lina understand the situation here, he knows that she is desperate because of Gourry, so desperate that she won't listen to reason, but Gourry is hurt very deeply and the healing spells won't be doing any good, only delaying him from death . "We need to take him to my place!"

"I SAID NO! I'm not going to waist time! Every seconds is precious to save Gourry!"

"Lina listen to me!" shouted Urnt shaking Lina's shoulder, forcing her to look at him. "I know that you are afraid of loosing him, and all this is making you react this way, but trust me on this, we'll need the equipment that are at my place. If we don't get there Gourry will surly die…"

"But…..but…." sobbed Lina, the thought of losing Gourry is starting to consume her. "How are we going to get Gourry to your place? It will take us hours to get there with Gourry's condition….."

Urnt turns to the town's people "Alright people, its time for you to give us a hand! Find something that we can use as carriages. And find Ashford!"

A few minutes later found some means of transportation, carefully placed Gourry and Ashford in them with Lina and Urnt also in the carriages giving a healing spells to Gourry and Ashford.

_------_

One hour later Kiko finally reaches to the ghost town where Lina and Air Jay fought, every where he look he found nothing but destruction and dozen of destroyed houses.

"_Au grrr, ruff rufff…….au au?_ (This is really not Air Jay's signature, not even he could destroy a place this bad, unless it really was a terrible fight…….but where is he?)" Kiko walks around the city to find any trace, but he found nothing.

Suddenly he notices a small flame burning on a stick, he walks closer and starts to hear small maniacal laughs coming from inside the flame. "_Au au…._ (I see…)" and Kiko grabs the stick with his mouth and walks away.

_-------_

Four hours passed since Lina defeated Air Jay, in that time every one carried Ashford and Gourry back to town, to Urnt's house. Ashford is already cured of all his wounds but Urnt never left Gourry's side and continued to prepare spell that can help him.

In the meanwhile Lina was waiting in Urnt's living room, Urnt believed that it would be the best thing to do since Lina is very disturbed and she might cause something that can harm Gourry because she is a person who loses her temper very quickly.

Lina never stay still she is to concern over Gourry's condition to stay sited, she is more worried than the time when Gourry was kidnapped by the Hellmaster, when Gourry was kidnapped by Helmaster he was not in a life or death situation like he is now. The moment when Air Jay stabbed Gourry on the chest Lina felt like she was back in that horrible moment when Hellmaster broke Gourry's crystal casket he was in and ending his life. Still, Lina could not believe that this is happening, all she wanted to do was to catch Air Jay and collect the bounty on his head so that she could give it to Gourry so that he could live a peaceful life without her, but it all backfire when Air Jay proved to be much different than all the bandits that she fought, or outlaw how he liked to call himself.

She feel a big pain in her heart because of what happen to Gourry, a horrible pain that it is suffocating, she hardly can't even breath. "I'm feeling so horrible because of what happen to Gourry. Could I also feel this pain in the moment when I wanted to leave Gourry?" she asked herself and rested both her hands on the wall. "It is funny, when I started to travel I always wanted to do things on my own, even when I travelled with Naga, then I meet Goury……we sure had some crazy and fun adventures just the two of us, always fight for the last piece of food……participating in a theatre, destroying mazokus and many other things…… I know I wanted to get Air Jay for Gourry so that he might be on his own in peace……but imagining things are much easier, if I am feeling this pain because of fear for not being with Gourry now, I will surly feel this pain when I leave him on his own……I can not stand this pain. I don't want to be alone! I don't want to be with out Gourry!" said Lina between the sobs as she lands on her knees with her hand still on the walls. "Please Gourry don't leave me……**Don't leave me**!" cried Lina, with the tears never stopping

30 minutes later Urnt finally comes out with a messy shirt and sweat all over his body.

"Urnt how is he?" Lina asked immediately when she saw Urnt.

Urnt cleared the sweat on his fore head with the only arm his has. "I managed to heal up the big wound he has on his chest, but for some strange reason the wound starts to open every now in then. If it continues like to open up I'm afraid that he might die…"

"What? How can that be! Didn't you heal him?"

"I did, but this sounds very strange and very different to me for this to keep happening. It is almost like he's losing all his will to live!"

"WHAT? How can that be? I don't understand……"

"He needs to be watched so that the wound doesn't open up. If the wound really opens up he will lose more blood and will die for sure."

"And isn't he even awake?"

"Not at all……its like he entered in coma because of the attack that Air Jay gave him. I……I don't think he will make it……"

Lina didn't even bother to reply, she just pushes Urnt aside and enters the room where is Gourry. She sees him lying on the bed with out his shirt and with bandages covering his torso.

She slowly walks to his bed and kneels down to him and hold down to his hand. "Gourry……Gourry don't you dare leave me…… you can't go……not when I have so much I want to say to you……please Gourry don't go…… I need you…."and Lina rest her head next to his, crying.

_To be continued……_

Ramon: Air Jay is finally gone here, people!

Sunny: but now Gourry is in a bit of a jam here, will he survive?

Maliska: please send us your reviews, we want to know what do you think of this fic.


	13. The Light

To the end

Ramon: Another Lina and Gourry fic, which many will enjoy.

Sunny: The Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. Only Air Jay and Kiko belong to us.

Alandra: we hope that you people can enjoy this fic.

_------_

Chapter 13

_------_

Two day have passed since the death of Air Jay, and during all that time Lina has always been on Gourry's side and she hardly ate, she stays awake at night in case the wound on his chest begins to open again. Lina is getting very desperate, she just wonders how can that wound open up so much, it has tried to open at least ten times today. She just wonders why it keeps opening up, Urnt says that it is like Gourry is losing all his will to live, this is something that is really messing with Lina's mind, why would Gourry want to die? After all the adventures they have been in would he want to die on her? No he would not, he risked so much of him to save her from many perils, and he would not dare de on her, would he?

Lina gets up from her seat to get her cape and grabs the letter that it was for Prince Phill from Lina's part saying to give all the reward money to Gourry, and by the time they start reading the letter she would be lone gone. " I guess there is no more need to keep this, Air Jay is dead and reduce to dust……and besides I don't to leave Gourry no more I want him at my side……forever." And Lina uses a small fireball spell to burn the letter. Then she turns back to Gourry, still in coma, tears already start to form on her eyes. "Please…..don't take him away from me…..I need him!" prayed Lina, something that she doesn't do a lot but she is really desperate.

She then sits back to her chair and holds Gourry's hand, she loves the warm of his hands and arms, she had enjoy it in rare times when she is wounded or in that time when they got back from the Sea of Chaos, and she and Gourry were holding each other, she just wonders how that happen. She then looks back to his face and a tear ran down her cheek landing on Gourry's hand.

She just could not stop her hand from shaking, but she forced herself to calm down, after a few moments of silence she looks back at Gourry and leads her head next to his ear. "Hey…..Gourry…….are you listening to me? Do you……do you remember when we first meet? You have _saved_ me from that group of bandits and you believed that I was just a little kid in trouble, after that we started some adventures of our own and we fought Rezo and Shabrimingo, but I didn't let you go of so easy ever since I found out you had the Sword of Light but I was kind of surprised myself then you never complained about me following you until you gave me the sword, maybe because you would never hand it to me, not even in a million years." Lina let out a small laugh. "Then there was that incident with Copy Rezo when we have meet Sylphiel and I saw how well you and Sylphiel got along so well, I admit that I was jealous and you don't see me admitting anything, do you? I was a little surprised myself when you wanted to continue to travel with me when you could have just stay with Sylphiel but since I was secretly happy to see that we were still travelling together I never bring that subject up." She then looks up to the window. "I just realised that I never thanked you when we were attacked by Rezo's monsters, I got wounded and you carried me all the way to the next town, I was embarrassed at the time. And when there was that incident with Kenzel and Mazenda I faked my death to caught them by surprise which I did very perfectly I might had." Then she looks back at Gourry. "Then you came to me and bonk me on the head, you were really upset and worry about me when I faked my death, those were the first times when some one ever showed so much care for me, I guess those were one of the main reasons why I got so attractive to you, and I got even more when were all in that sand temple and you said that you would protect me to the end." Lina let out a tear. "And the all the fights with Garv and Hell master start. And the memory of you being kidnapped is something I don't want to talk about……its too painful…I remember all the times we fought Valgarv when we were at the New world, you have protected me against a dozen of times, and once again I never thank you for it. We had so many adventures together, we always caused some mess, fought many foes, even when we thought that things are bad we always managed to achieve victory and………and……." This time Lina could not hold her tears anymore and gently rests her head on Gourry's shoulder. "Gourry……Gourry…..wake up…..wake up……please wake up Gourry……I need you……I love you……"

_-------_

Lina opens her eyes and finds her self flying in a white sky. "Where am I?" she asked her self and she looks around to se nothing by clouds all around her, for some strange reason she felt in peace and harmony, like she doesn't have a care in the world. "Am I dead?...is this why I fell so peaceful?"

Suddenly a light emerges from behind Lina, she turns round and sees Gourry flying directly at it. Lina started to panic and flies after him "Gourry! Don't follow the light!"

Gourry turns his head and sees Lina desperately trying to catch him, he just gives her a soft smile and continues his way to the light.

"NO!" screams Lina as she finally grabs him from behind.

"Let me go Lina….." said Gourry in a soft voice. "The light……it is so beautiful….."

"**Gourry, if you go in there you will die for good!**" screamed Lina holding Gourry more tight.

Gourry looks back at her with a tear in his eyes. "I know Lina, I know……"

"Then why are you going there?" shouted Lina some more with her own tears.

"Because I failed you Lina……"

"What?"

"I could not protect you well enough against Air Jay, he just stood there punching me like a wrack doll, I couldn't do anything and you ended up facing him on your own, I have already failed you when Copy Rezo attacked you and left you terribly wounded, ever since that day I promised that I would never let any harm coming to you…..I promised to protect you for the rest of my life but I failed. I don't deserve to live……let me go Lina." Gourry tried to remove her hands from him but Lina holds him even tighter.

"NO! I won't!"

Gourry closes his eyes. "Lina please……please let me go…… I don't have any more right to live."

"SHUT UP!" screamed Lina. "Damn it Gourry! All that it happened in that battle with Rezo was an accident, it was nobodies fault, and nobody is perfect you know! Please come baack with me Gourry, because if you don't I will go with you to the light!"

Gourry gasped "What? But why Lina? Why are you risking so much because of me? It is still not your time e so why are you risking your life for me?"

"You idiot! Don't you understand? After all this time and all the times we spend together you don't understand?" said Lina with more tears in her eyes "It is also because of the same reason why you followed me to the Sea of Chaos! I LOVE YOU!"

The words strike Gourry like if he was being born again. He looks back at Lina to see her resting her head on his back, after all this time of fear and hope he could not believe what he has heard. "Lina…...is this true?"

"I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!" Lina repeated very loud, still crying on Gourry's back. "Please Gourry……..don't leave me."

Gourry only remember the one time when Lina cried this much and it was when she saw those giant slugs, but this is different, she is not crying because of the fear she is crying from her heart. For the very first time Lina words really touch him deeply, she had risked her own life against the boy whose name he doesn't remember but listening to her confessing her feelings to him is something very different. The only reason why he wanted to die right now is because he was not sure if Lina would return his feelings even now when he failed to protect her, an act of coward of his part but now he wishes to live his life with Lina by his side.

He manages to turn around and gently cleans Lina's tears with his fingers. "Don't cry Lina…..you look more beautiful when you smile." Said Gourry, then he locks his lips with Lina's, giving her a kiss full of passion.

Lina panicked when Gourry kissed her but ended up returning the kiss, she's been dreaming about this for a long time but for some strange reason she feels that she had already kissed him, a long time ago.

After the kiss was broken Gourry whispers to Lina's hear. "I love you too Lina."

"Gourry….."

When those words were said, the light disappears and everything turns black.

_------_

Lina wakes up to see the light hitting her eyes, she can see more clearly that it is just the window and that it is morning already. "It was just a dream……"

"I don't think so."

Lina had her eyes wide open when she heard the voice and with out any delay she looks up to see Gourry smiling at her "Gourry……"

"Hi Lina." Said Gourry tapping Lina on the head.

"**YOU IDIOT!**" screamed Lina so loud that she almost awakens every one in the city. "Don't you ever do a stupid stunt like that on me again, you hear me? You know I hate people who get all sacrificial. And ….and ….and…." Lina could not help her self and hugs Gourry, crying happily at his chest.

And Gourry hugs her gently.

Urnt entered the room to see what that shouting was, and he was surprised and amazed to see Gourry is already awake. He just keeps saying that it is amazing to see how some one awakens so quickly after being at the doors of death. After seeing the touched scene between Lina and Gourry he decides to leave them alone.

"You brought me back Lina, you saved me from the light…..thank you." Whispered Gourry.

Lina open her eyes and looks up at Gourry, she thought tha the place where they were was nothing but a dream, but with Gourry words she is not sure anymore. She didn't care, she finally has her Gourry back.

_To be concluded……._

Sunny: only one more chapter to go.

Ramon: it is almost done, and with some surprises in the end.

Maliska: please send us your reviews.


	14. The end

To the end

Ramon: Another Lina and Gourry fic, which many will enjoy.

Sunny: The Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. Only Air Jay and Kiko belong to us.

Alandra: This is the last chapter, we want to thank every one who have read it and review it. And we hope that you enjoy reading as we enjoy making it

_------_

Chapter 14

_------_

A few hours after Gourry was fully awaken, Lina went to Ashford's restaurant and ate to her hearts desire and for the desperations of all the waiters there, but unknown to her is that a mysterious woman is watching her from the window of another building right in front of her.

"So Lina, had a nice dinner?" asked Ashford who finally appeared with a big casket on his neck and on his right arm.

"Yeah I'm fine." Said Lina tapping her belly in delight. "So how are you doing Ashford?"

"Still broken, but I'll survive."

"That's good. Say can you prepare me some food for Gourry as well? I'm sure he's starving."

"Yeah sure!" and Ashford turns to the other waiters. "Alright people prepare some food for Miss Lina to take. Prepare triple portions of what she ate!"

"TRIPLE PORTIONS?" screamed the waiters.

_-----_

A few minutes later Lina reaches Urnt's house with a wagon full of food. "Gourry, I'm home! And I brought some food for ya!"

Urnts comes down the stairs. "He's still upstairs, he won't be able to get out of bed yet and….." Urnt almost freaked out when he saw the wagon full of food, food that almost reaches the roof. "Only…..is all that for Gourry? he eats all of that."

"Only when he's on a diet."

"A DIET?"

"Yeah, so how is Gourry? is he alright? No big wounds on him and no more lost of blood?"

"Not at all. I don't know what you have done Lina, but he doesn't have any problems now, it is like he now has a reason to live. But there is one catch……"

Lina didn't like that last call, she's already starting to worry for Gourry's health. "What? What is wrong?"

"Because of the wound that Air Jay gave him, Gourry will be having a big scar on his chest."

"A scar?"

"Yes, it is very big and I don't know how long it will take to pass."

"But Gourry won't have any health problems because of it, is he?"

"No, no, don't worry. he'll be just fine but he will have a big scar on his chest. Still he's not ready to travel yet, he will need to stay at least one week here."

"As long as he's alright then there won't be any problem at all." After saying that Lina went upstairs with Gourry's food.

_-------_

In that moment the mysterious woman walks inside the restaurant that Lina was in and took some of her hair samples that were stuck in the chair.

_-------_

It is almost sunset and Lina is still in Gourry's room watching the sunset while he's sleeping. She can not believe the adventure she had, she never thought she would have a big fight with some one like Air Jay, it was indeed like her fight with Garv, but she didn't care anymore it is over, Air Jay is dead and he won't come back, never again. She just could not believe that she almost lost Gourry again and this time because she wanted to send him away, but she has learn from this experience that she can not bare to stay away from him. She just wonders what will happen now between them now after this horrible experience.

"Lina?"

Lina's thought were interrupted when she turn around and saw Gourry on his feet with one hand supported on the wall. "Gourry, what are you doing? You should not get up, you are not cured the enough."

"I know, I just can not stand being in bed so long, I'll get bore." Said Gourry as he walks to Lina by the window, watching the sunset.

There as been a moment of silence between them, just watching the sun set.

Lina takes a peek at Gourry and sees him looking at the sunset with her, Lina points her attention to the sunset, this is something that they have never done before but she is enjoying this, just the two of them alone in a romantic environment, a blush starts to form on Lina's face when she realised that.

In that moment Gourry breaks the silence. "Lina…."

"Yes Gourry?" said Lina, never leaving her sight on the sun set.

"When we were at that place in the clouds, and you begged me not to follow the light……"

Lina gasped when she heard that. "What? You mean it was not a dream? It was real." She just doesn't' understand how can that be possible, did they share the same dream? Or was that even a dream?

"I believe so Lina……it was your words that made me come back, it is thanks to you that I am still alive. But about the other thing you said……you said you love me…….is that true?"

Lina realised what Gourry is getting at, it is something she never admitted to say because of her pride and because of the fear, fear that Gourry might never return those feeling for her, but after the battle they went in, and for almost losing Gourry for the second time she must at least tell him the true. "Yes Gourry, is true…..I love you."

Gourry got shocked with Lina's words, his eyes trembling with emotions, and slowly a smile forms in his face, all this time her never knew. With out any excitation Gourry hugs Lina.

Lina did not know what to do, she was divided with two thoughts, punching Gourry so hard that makes him fly out of the house or just stay there and do nothing but wait for his response, the last thought won.

"Lina…..I love you too."

"**What?**" Lina looks up to his face and sees that he's being truthful, she should feel nervous but she is not, in fact she feels just fine, like if someone juts released a big weight on her back. "Gourry….is this true? Then why you never told me this before?"

Gourry puts a hand behind the back of his head. "Well….. I was never sure if you would return those feelings to me…..I was afraid that you might laugh at me or something of the kind……."

Lina could not believe it; he had the same fear she had. They really do have similar thoughts, not on the intelligence but on the appetites, on the adoration for adventures and the fears most of all, it is true what Zel said once, they were made for each other.

Lina looks up at Gourry with a smile and a tear of joy running down her cheek.

Gourry gently cleans it up with a finger. "Don't cry Lina……you look more beautiful when you don't cry."

Lina blushed with his gentle comment. "Gourry, you once said on the dream, or what ever we were in, that I was beautiful, is it true? You are always complaining about my figure so I want to know if it is true."

"Huh?" Gourry was a little confused. "You mean those comments hurt you Lina?"

"OF COURSE IT DOES! You think that I enjoy hearing them? Do ya?" snapped Lina.

Gourry felt kind of ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry to hear that Lina. You always call me Jelly fish and I never complained. But I am sorry if what I said upset you Lina. And is true what I said, you may have a small chest but still you are beautiful. You're the third most beautiful woman I've ever meet."

"**THIRD?**" growled Lina, so furious that she is already burning in rage. "Who is the First?"

Gourry hided behind the bed because of Lina's anger. "My mother!"

Lina blinked confused, but that answer was enough to calm her down. "Oh…..then who is the Second?"

"My grandma!"

"Oh…." Lina did not know what to do, but just wanted to laugh of her silliness and Gourry's. Sometimes he can be so childish, but at least she knows that she is indeed attractive to his eyes. "Alright then……" she then climbs up of the bed and holds Gourry's head, and gives him a warm kiss.

Gourry wraps his arms around Lina and returns her kiss.

After a few minutes of kiss they finally break free, but Gourry hold Lina's hand gently. "Lina….."

"Yes Gourry?"

"There is something I wanted to ask you but I never got the chance, and I know I don't have the ring and all……"

Lina's heart started to beat rapidly. "_Oh my Gosh…….is he proposing to me?_" she asked in her mind.

"Lina, will you marry me?"

"HE IS!" she creamed in her mind. And she gets out of bed with her eyes wide open and almost losing her colour, she had wanted this for so long but she couldn't do it.

"Lina……" Lina's reaction preoccupied Gourry, does it means that Lina does not want to marry him?

"Gourry….I can't."

"Huh? But why?"

"Gourry, don't get me wrong. I love you and I want to have your child." This last one made Lina blush. "But I don't want to settle down yet, I want to continue to travel. There is so many stuff I want to do, so many bandits left to kill, so many treasures left to take and………" Lina was interrupted when Gourry put his hand on her shoulder.

"But Lina, even if are married it does not mean that we have to stop travelling, I also like to travel around with you, Lina."

"But then what will we do when we have kids?"

"You know, normally I am the one who makes a lot of questions. But even if we have kids they travel around with us can they? We can teach them how to read and how write and all, can't we?"

Lina thought about that for a moment. "Well it is true. We can teach them all that, you can teach them how to be great swords fighters and I can teach them the ways of the magic, heck I can even teach them how to use the Dragon Slave."

Gourry almost turn pale. "The dragon Slave?" but then he shakes his head, breaking free of that frightening idea and looks back at Lina. "So…does that mean that you'll marry me Lina?"

Lina wiggles at him with a big smile. "If you ask me again."

Gourry smiles back at Lina and lands on his knees and holds her hands. "Lina, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" responded Lina and lands down to her knees to kiss Gourry once again.

Both of them never felt so relived and so happy in all their lives, finally after almost 3 years of travelling together they know the truth.

Suddenly Gourry pick up Lina, both of them never stopping with the kissing, and puts her on the bed and blows of the candle and………and every thing is dark.

_------_

The first light of morning invades the room, which made Lina wake up. "It is morning already?" Lina looks around and sees that she is sleeping on Gourry's chest with his arms around her and she notices that the only thing covering them is the beds sheets, normally she would freak out with something like this but she didn't care, she enjoyed this and she felt very safe in Gourry's arms. "I can not believe what happen to us theses last days, they have fought a horrible outlaw who almost killed Gourry, and finally we admitted our feelings about each other and we are going to get married. Gourry and me are now more connected than ever and no matter what future adventures await us, Gourry and I will be together……..To the End.

The End

Maliska: well…. We are done with this fic, we hope you have enjoy it and thanks again for reading it and for reviewing it.


End file.
